


Into the World of Kung Fu

by AnthroLover



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Mystery, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Series Spoilers, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: An human is transported to the world of Kung Fu Panda after dying tino his own world, a second chance given to him by none other than Master Oogway himself. Now, as he wakes up into this new world, he finds himself into something that is far different from all that he ever saw before, including a whole new body for himself.What will be of him in there? Will he fit in? will he make friends? And what secrets does he holds form the others? Will he live out new adventures besides the main characters and find his place into this new world,  or will he fail completelly into fitting in this world, just like he failed to fit into his own?





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legend of the kung fu python](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315093) by Coneofwonders. 



Pain. Fear. Misery. It was all Tyler could feel. It all consumed him, consumed his very being, and consumed him inside and out. It was all he knew since everyone found out, and now, more than ever. Then suddenly, it was all gone.

Tyler opened his eyes startled, and got up in a jump. He found himself in a snowy field. There was a tree nearby with thick layers of snow in its branches, and there was a gentle cold breeze blowing, but he felt no cold.

Tyler looked around, trying to pinpoint where exactly he was, but found no distinguishing features in any place. Then a voice called his attention.

"Tyler." The young man quickly turned around, and screamed in surprised.

It was someone in front of him, someone that he was sure that wasn't there before. But what shocked him was what this creature was.

It was a turtle!

Not a four legged turtle, it was what seemed something came out of TMNT! It had an elderly appearance, was holding a staff in its hand and had a large cloth tied in its shell. It looked at him with a calm and knowing smile, and wise and smart eyes.

It simply stood there staring at Tyler, as the poor human stared at it "W-w-what?... Who…?" he tried to say, and the turtle chuckled.

"Its okay." It said with a voice clearly male, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Tyler stared at it speechless. Sure, he was already somewhat used to strange things, but this was just too much! What was the point of it? He was dreaming? He had lost his mind? He was going to wake up in a sanatorium in a padded room with a straightjacket?

The turtle, as reading his mind, said "You believe I'm real?"

Tyler snapped out of it by the question, and looked at the turtle, unsure of what to answer. "I… huhh… I… don't know?"

The turtle seemed to approve this answer as he nodded "Oh, yes. Assuming that you don't know is the first step to really learn and discover. Is the most basic essence of achieving knowledge and wisdom."

Tyler stared at the turtle, and, as if gaining courage, he stepped in its direction and asked "Wha-who are you?" he corrected himself in the last moment, afraid that he could anger the mysterious turtle calling him a "what".

"My name is Oogway." It said with a calm voice "And I came here from far away for you."

Tyler looked at him, and remembered what was transpired a few moments ago "Did you… Did you saved me from them?"

IN this moment, Oogway's smile faded, and he looked down. The turtle sighed, and then said "No… I didn't, I wish I had, but I couldn't." he looked Tyler in the eyes "You didn't survived."

Those three words echoed in Tyler's head. They repeated over and over again until settling down. This… This was really possible? He was really dead? At first his mind denied the fact. But soon, he started to see truth in this. All the wounds he knew he had were all gone, and he was sure he was in a different place before being in an open field of snow. When he finally was able to admit to himself that it was truth, one kind of sadness installed in his heart.

So it was really it. It had really been his end, like they promised it would. They really got rid of him once and for all, like they had been trying. It was all over for him, and, in a strange way, he was thankful for it.

He raised his eyes, to look at the turtle "You came to take me to the afterlife?" he asked, starting to not think it was so strange a talking turtle anymore. If he was dead, then it made sense that this one was his guide, or his "death angel".

But the turtle opened a weak smile, and said "No. I'm here to give you a chance to live again."

Tyler's eyes widened when he heard that. Was this guy serious?

"But I must warm you." Said Oogway "That if you choose to come back, it won't be in the world you came to know, nor as the person you came to know yourself."

Tyler stared at him "I…" he tried to for words with the storm of emotions that was inside of him "I'll be a different person?"

"Yes, and no." said Oogway, making Tyler look strange at him "You will still be yourself, but at the same time, you will be completely different."

Okay, first it was like this guy was Leonardo or Raphael, but now, he was sounding more like master Splinter with his wise-fu way, letting the others confused about what he meant.

Oogway, once again, seemed to sense his confusion, and said "In the outside you will change, you will have a new face, but on the inside, on the soul, you will still the same." He said "All your memories, your feelings, your characteristics and abilities will still be there, making of you who you are."

Tyler looked at him and listened carefully. He got special attention on the words that the turtle said, and he felt some weight on his chest "So… You mean I'll still be-"

"Different." Completed the world before he could say, but Tyler knew what _he_ was going to say "So, they will still come after me?"

Oogway looked serious for a moment "There will be people who won't understand you, and people who will wish bad to you."

"Then why should I go back!?" he half-yelled in anger, tears perking from the sides of his eyes. "If it is all going to happen again, then why should I even bother going back to another miserable life?"

Oogway looked at him. "There is a destiny waiting for you." He said simply, Tyler scowled, he never believed in this thing of destiny, and that it was all just a big bunch of crap. "There will be people who will need you. There will be hardships in the way, but you may make friends."

"I had friends in my old life." Tyler said angered, remembering how they turned against him when the truth came to surface, but Oogway said "True friends. And you may find something else."

Tyler looked at him "What?" Oogway opened as smile as he answered "Happiness."

Tyler stared at him for a few seconds, and went to thinking. Of course, he and never been happy in his old life. Even before people find out, he would deep inside be frustrated. He never knew true happiness in his life, and he died without really knowing it.

Now, this turtle was offering him a chance of finding exactly it, of course, Tyler was still afraid and confused. What if the turtle was wrong? What if his new life would be as miserable as his old was? But… if he never tried, he would never really find out. Besides, what else he had to lose now?

He turned to Oogway, who was looking at him expectantly; Tyler took a deep breath, and said "I… I accept." He said with the most confident voice he could muster. Oogway smiled, and walked to him.

The turtle stood right in front of him, and said "Good luck, and remember: believe." Was all the turtle said before suddenly moving his staff and hitting Tyler right in the forehead. Hard.

Tyler screamed in surprised, and clutched his forehead

"You son of a..!" Tyler said, opening his eyes, only to find himself in a different place. He was now in a clearing in a forest of what seemed to be bamboo. He was sitting in soft grass, and looked around, with no sight of the turtle.

"Oogway?" he called, but got no answer, he still clutched his forehead with both hands. He noticed he was still wearing his gloves, light blur in color. He looked over himself, and discovered he was still with the same clothing, the same plain grey shirt, and the same long crimson pants. Except for his shoes, that now were gone, leaving his paws exposed…

PAWS!?

Tyler's heart skipped a bit as he examined again his feet. But instead of feet, he found out what seemed to be dogs' feet covered in white fur!

"What the heck!?" he said as he scrambled backwards, when he suddenly felt like he was sitting on something, something that his body didn't had. Holding his breath, he slowly got up, and slowly looked behind himself, and his fears confirmed.

"I have tail!" He exclaimed to no one in particular, as he looked to what seemed a long, fluffy and white tail of a fox. "I have a bleeding tail!" he said, running after himself as if to grab the new alien appendage.

When he raised his hands, he now noticed that his hands had also changed, now they had one less finger! Leaving him with only four fingers in each hand. "W-what..?" and only in this moment, he noticed that he could see his own snout!

Looking frantically to the sides, he sighted a small puddle of water. He ran over it, and knelt in front of it, looking at his own reflection, and his heart almost jump out of his chest.

In the puddle, staring back at him, was a figure with a canine-like muzzle, two ears on the top of the head that now were pressed against it, and sharp teeth in its mouth. The head was covered in white fur, and his eyes where ruby-red.

Slowly, Tyler raised his shaking hand, only for the strange creature to do the same. And he touched his face, only to the creature do the same. Tyler felt a long muzzle, and pointed teeth at his own, now long, maw. He brought the other hand, and passed thin his whole face, form the tip of his snout to his ears, that pressed hard against his head.

"I…" he says, shaking "I turned into a fox!" He screamed to the skies. Yes, he had indeed turned into a white fox.

"W-what? How? Why?"

Tyler felt like he had actually gone to hell, like everyone said he would. If before he was a freak, now he was literally a monster, and would be chased by other humans in the moment he was sighted.

His panic soon became anger when he remembered of the one who did this to him "Oogway!" he growled in anger, and turning around he shouted to the woods "You think this is funny, you old bag of scales!?"

His voice echoed in the woods, but without an answer "This is part of the fun!? Ha ha, it was funny! Now turn me back!"

There was no answer though, just the gently rustling of the grass and bamboos at the wind. Tyler convinced himself that he was alone.

"Darn turtle." He cursed under his breath, as he turned around to find a way to… anywhere but there "When I get my hands in him I'm going to turn into a-" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice "Hey, you!"

Feeling his heart sank, he raised his hands "Okay, okay, clam down! I mean no-" he said, turning around to look at the one whose voice belonged, and his eyes bulged when he saw.

In front of him was a rhinoceros, not a four legged one, but an anthropomorphic one! Standing in front of him with two legs, and his arms resting in the sides of his torso. He had grey skin and one big ivory horn, and he had a not amused face, almost angry. It was wearing a green colored body armor with red plates in his waist, tied with a studded belt and protections in his shoulders and wrists.

Okay, this was going to Ninja Turtles more and more as now an armored version of Rocksteady was standing in front of him.

For a moment, Tyler just stared at him, and then the rhino, clearly a male by his voice, said "You! White fox!" pointing straight at Tyler, that was only able to blink as he stared at the rhino as he continued.

"I see that you are here in this place, and heading for the place I'm going, I want to know if the place you are going is that same place, the same place I'm going!" he said, sounding very dramatic.

For a moment, Tyler's mind fluttered to the Krang, but soon he brought himself back, and, in middle of all his conflicting emotions, he said all he was able to come with: "What?"

"Are you going to the Valley of Peace?" the rhino asked more directly, think Tyler was thankful for. Though he had no idea of where or what was this "Valley of Peace".

"Well, I'm not heading for this valley." Tyler said carefully after finding his voice again "To be totally honest, I'm not sure where I'm going. I'm kind of lost."

The rhino evaluated him "So, you are lost means you have nowhere to go?" He asked, and Tyler answered "Yeah, kind of."

The rhino looked at him for a few moments, and said "You come to the Valley of Peace with me!"

Tyler was a bit taken back by this, and said "What?"

"I heard a lot about you foxes." Said the Rhino, walking in his direction "And you are said to be smart and very clever, able to put together the smartest and cleverest plans ever made, all too smart and clever!"

He looked at the Rhino for a few moments, unsure of what to say, the rhino now was less than three feet away from him and, despite they having almost the same weight, the rhino had clearly a much more developed building, this closeness, his size, and the expressions on his face was making Tyler very uneasy.

"I could really use someone like you." The rhino said, the way he said "use" made Tyler feel even more uneasy, but eh rhino continued "I could very well use someone like you to help me achieve my goals, by very imaginative ways to defeat enemies and punish all the ones that opposed me! So, what do you say?"

Tyler only stared at the rhino for a moment. This rhino sure could not be very friendly, and he probably was going to be even more if he gave him reasons, refusing his proposition, for instance. And again, he had really nowhere to go, and what could hurt having someone like him for companion?

"O-okay." He said simply "I have nothing else to do anyway."

The rhino then smiled "Then it's settled! From now on, you will be my partner, my helper, if you prefer. And I already have a first task to you: hel me get my revenge!"

Tyler looked at him, suddenly regretting his decision "Revenge?" the human-turned-fox asked, and the rhino said "Yes! With your mind helping me out, I'll finally exchange my revenge against that despicable being that is the most despicable! The despicable Dragon Warrior!"

"D-dragon warrior..?" Tyler said in fear. He was going to have to face a dragon!? Like, the colossal, fire-breathing thing? He suddenly was thinking that remaining dead would have been a good option.

"Now, I have the help I need to give the Dragon Warrior the end he deserves, an end that will go down in history, an end that they will talk about in all of China!"

"China?" asked Tyler, and the rhino said "Yes, of course! After all we are in China."

WHAT!? HE WAS IN CHINA!? But what… how? Okay sent him to the other side of the world? But, if he was in China them why he was an fox? And why there was an rhino talking to him? and in perfect English instead of mandarin? He had a lot of questions about it.

But before he could say anything, or even get away, the rhino grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him along the way.

"Lets go! Now the Dragon Warrior will regret the day he messes up with Hundun! My revenge will descent upon him like a dawn of pain of a burning sun of misery, that will burn and hurt with misery… and pain!"

Tyler tried to catch up with the rhino, who now he guessed was called Hundun, and asked "Everybody in this Valley of Peace talks like you?" But then another question crossed his mind, and one more important "In this Valley, there are any humans?"

Hundun turned to him, looking confused "There are many creatures in there, there are bunnies, gooses, pigs, but I never saw any of those 'humans'. Actually, I don't ever heard about such creatures, what are they?"

Tyler stared at him for a few moments, before finally saying "Nothing important." He said simply, and Hundun simply shrugged and resumed walking and dragging Tyler by the arm as he said "Be prepared Dragon Warrior, because you will finally get what you deserve!"

Okay, things were now very, very strange to Tyler. This mysterious turtle had not oinly turned him into a white fox, but also had somehow teleported him to a strange and wicked version of China, that instead of humans there had anthropomorphic animals that speaked in plain English. And now, he was being dragged by an ferocious and possibly aggressive rhino to a valley to fight off a "Dragon Warrior", what in his opinion, seemed like a suicidal mission, and he seemed to have not really a choice in that matter as the rhino dragged him by the arm, holding strong, as if afraid the fox changed his mind and tried to run away.

As Hundun dragged him along, Tyler could just wonder to himself _What did I got myself into?_


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is nice into the Valley of Peace. Po and Monkey are both making their patrol and they might even use the chance to make a little stop for lunch, just like Po usually does.  
> Meanwhile, Hundun is dragging the human-turned-fox Tyler to a meeting with the Dragon Warrior so he can ˜have his revenge˜, and Tyler seems himself following him almost obediently.  
> When they met each other, what is fated to happen?

_In the Valley of Peace_

The day shone bright over the valley, casting a warm light over it as the sun approached the mid-day point, two figures walked across the street. One was an overweighed panda with black and white fur and round green eyes. He was well known for his skills at kung fu and for his bubbly personality. He was Po, the famous Dragon Warrior.

By his side walked one of his friends, that highly contrasted with him. He was thinner, and had long arms and were his same traditional clothes (that he seemed to never change) with a black face, hands and feet and yellow fur, very common for a golden laggur like him. He was one of the Furious Five, the comic relief of them, Master Monkey.

As they walked by many complimented them.

"Hey Po, nice evening!" a goat said

"For you too." The panda answered walking proudly

"Keep the good job up guys" said a goose passing by them, and Po answered "Only if you keep your's."

"Hey Po! As awesome as ever!" said a child bunny, and Po answered back "I do what I can."

"You love this, don't you?" said Monkey, smiling knowing to his panda friend, Po just answered "Well, why wouldn't I? I AM awesome."

Monkey chuckled as he rolled his eyes as Po kept talking "We have beat every single criminal that came into the valley with it's ugly face and sent them straight to Chor Gom. And I beat five more than you." He added the last part quickly, and Monkey turned to him.

"It was just one!"

"Five."

"One."

"Five."

"I had an eye for you all the time, it was just one!"

"You didn't saw when the one I hit landed in other four and knocked them out. Five!"

"Curious like you seems to forgot the ones I took out that almost hit you." Monkey said, and Po simply said "Yeah, yeah, sure." Suddenly he stopped when he felt a smell. "Humm, dad is making soup, lets pass by!"

Monkey saw Po run towards the restaurant, as he said to himself "I'm starting to think that he programs the patrol in the lunch hour just to eat in Mr. Ping's restaurant." And he went after the panda.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Tyler was still having trouble to really coping with this whole new world. Firstly, he was meet by a humanoid rhino, and was dragged for him to find some "dragon warrior", and now, he was in a valley that was inhabited by other anthropomorphic animals.

He saw bunnies, gooses, pigs and goats all over the place, wearing clothes, buying and sealing things, talking to each other, doing all kinds of things humans would do. They all used clothes that seemed really like something an ancient Chinese would wear, and the houses really had a thing of "old China".

This for what Tyler could see, since Hundun kept dragging him by the arm when he stopped to see, and forced him to remain hidden in the shadows with him as they walked across the streets, as if someone would attack if they saw him.

"May I ask why we are being so furtive?" asked Tyler in a whisper, and Hundun answered "Because if I'm spotted the Dragon Warrior will know after me, and I'll be sent back to Chor Gom."

"Chor Gom?"

"Yeah, you know, the prison."

He was helping a criminal! It was it, like his life could not get anymore screwed! He was now going in a suicidal mission to help a criminal, and he probably was going to also be arrested for being accomplice!

"I need to get the Dragon Warrior by surprise, attacking suddenly like a seddun wave coming from a far sea of misery that will drag him like a torrent of pain and dishonor that will drag him for a long way of misery and pain! That panda will pay for all he did to me!"

"Panda?" asked Tyler "We weren't after a dragon?"

"No it's a panda!"

"But, you said you wanted me to help you with the 'Dragon Warrior'"

"The panda is the Dragon Warrior. Is the title he has, thought I wonder how he even got such a great title."

Tyler pondered over it. Well, at least he wasn't going to have to worry about being cooked alive by a flame-breath. Actually, pandas were known for being nice.

"So, were do you think we could find this panda?"

"We will start searching in the noddle shop of his father, the goose."

"A restaurant called "the goose"?"

"No!" Hundun said, starting to lose patient with the fox constant questioning "The goose is the owner of the noodle shop, the father of the Dragon Warrior!"

Tyler stared at the Rhino "So, let me get this straight: we are searching for a "dragon warrior" who is a panda and whose father is a goose, who owns a noodle shop?"

"Yes." Hundund said simply, as he dragged mike across the street, and into the entrance of a place with Chinese writing. Hundun pressed himself against the wall, and Tyler did the same, and Hundun then heard a voice that was well known for him.

"Dad, this new soup is amazing!" Po said slurping happily at the bow of soup, and the goose, Mr. Ping, smiled proudly "Oh, it's just a thing I did in my free time. I'll put it in the menu by tomorrow."

Hundun put his head discretly across the portal, and saw his hated enemy slurping at a bowl, seeming satisfied and content. The panda didn't knew the doom that was about to fall over him.

"There he is." Hundun snickered "The monster who ruined my life and took away everything I had."

Tyler gave a glance over, and saw three creatures, a goose with a noodle hat in his head, a golden colored monkey and a panda. A fat panda.

Tyler looked curiously at the bear. He didn't seemed what Hundun described. The rhino depicted him as a monster and a despicable being. But, the panda was overweighed, and had barely no muscle. Actually, his round face made Tyler remember of a teddy bear he had when a child.

"That is the Dragon Warrior?" asked Tyler "He need a diet."

Hundun ignored him "You take on the Monkey. The panda is mine!"

"What?"

"Dragon Warrior!" Hundun almost shouted, coming out of his hiding spot, and everyone turned to him, he stood in fighting stance "Be ready to have your doom!"

They just stared at the rhino "Really Hundun? In the time of the lunch?" asked the panda, seeming annoyed. This made Tyler wonder just how many times the rhino had tried to have his "revenge" already.

"Yeah, its time of the lunch! And my lunch will be the cold revenge served in a plate of satisfaction, seasoned with your pain and dishonor, and the misery and fear you will be feeling soon, and that will be seasoning my lunch!"

"Woah, Woah!" said the goose "Could you please fight outside? I just fixed the tables form the last time someone fought inside here!"

"And you be quiet!" screamed Hundun, making the goose yelp, and ran to hid in his kitchen. Po got up and looked to Hundun "Seriously, you already fought me many time. Why this time you would win?"

"Because this time, I have the help of a clever helper, who cleverness will help me! Fox!"

Tyler peered his head across the portal, and soon walked inside the place, letting everyone have a look at him "Hmm, hi." He said, quite unsure of what to do now. Po and Monkey looked at the fox, and the panda said "Hmm, hi… fox guy."

Fox guy? Seriously?

"Now, fox!" Hundun screamed as he ran to the panda, and tried to deliver a kick, only for Po to dodge and answer with a kick on his back. As Hundun and Po engaged in combat, Monkey turned to Tyler and adopted a fighting pose.

Tyler looked unsure to him, and then tired to pose like a boxer, making Monkey look strange at him. But the simian soon advanced against him, jumping over the fox. Tyler, acting by instinct, grabbed the simian by the torso and slammed him in the ground.

Oh! When did I learned to do that!? Tyler wondered himself as he saw the golden monkey in the ground. But the simian soon raised from the ground in a jump, and massaged his neck "Okay, you got skills." The primate said, as he adopted a new fighting pose.

While this, Hundund and Po were sparring, both landing blows on each other, and in a balanced fight. They could hit good blows on each other, and dodge to avoid the more damaging blows.

And for Tyler, he was able to dodge most of the attacks of the monkey. He was able to thank God for always having been quickly. He was even able to hit some punches in the primate's face, but none of them seemed to be doing real damage.

Tyler was starting to get worried, the simian seemed to have more stamina than him, and was clearly much more experienced in close combat. Tyler knew that he was not going able to dodge forever. He couldn't win. Unless…

_No!_ Tyler screamed on his own mind _I won't be doing this! Not here, not now! No matter the situation!_

Monkey noticed that suddenly the fox seemed to lose focus, and tried to use this chance, he jumped over, ready to grab the fox. But Tyler noticed his movement, and side stepped just intime for monkey fly straight through him, and accidently hit the wall face-first.

The sound of the hard smack made both Hundun and Po turn to see, and Tyler stared at the monkey with his face in the wall, almost like a bug in the glass. Suddenly the monkey fell back, landing in the ground, a crack in the wall where his face had hit it. He was out.

"Monkey!" called Po, Hundun used his distraction to kick him in the back. Po stumbled as Hundun started to assault him in a flurry of attacks, form punches to kicks, making the panda stumble back as he tried to dodge.

"Fox!" Hundun called as he beat the panda "Don't just stand there! Help me!" he said as he delivered a tornado kick in Po's face. Tyler stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do now.

He didn't even had to go to them as Po stumbled in his direction. The panda saw him, and tried to land a punch on his face, but he was stunned, and wasn't able to punch right. Actually, Tyler was able, not only to dodge, but to grab Po's arm and redirect his punch, making the panda punch his own nose.

As the panda clutched his nose, Hundun approached him from behind, and grabbed the panda's head, and slamed it in the ground with such strength that it created a small crater. Tyler flinched a bit as the pnda went cold, and Hundun stood smiling.

The rhino turned to the fox, and said "You proved your usefulness fox." He said, sounding satisfied "For a moment I had my doubts, but you proved to be a good companion. Togheter, no one will be able to stop us!"

Suddenly a fridge his Hundun's head form behind, and he turned around to see Mr. Ping looking angrily at him "Stay away form my son, you brute!" the goose said, throwing more fridges against the Rhino.

Hundund roared in anger, and flew to the goose, knocking him inside. Tyler frowned when he heard the sound of breaking things and fighting inside of the restaurant, and then silence, save for the goose's voice, calling for help and threatening Hundun.

Soon the rhino came out, the goose under his arm, tied with rope, and some knives and more rope under his arm. The goose struggles like no tomorrow, and Hundun was laughing at him. Tyler almost didn't noticed that Monkey was waking up. The simian looked at them, and to the unconscious panda.

"Po." Monkey whispered to himself when he saw his fallen friend. The panda seemed beaten, but he was still breathing, what Monkey thanked heavens for. The fox was though, with Hundun he would not be able to beat them alone. He needed help. He needed to call the other Five!

Monkey got up, and started to slowly snicker to the exit, trying to make the less sound possible, but Hundun noticed him, and said "The monkey is trying to get away! Stop him!"

"Huh?" Tyler asked, as Monkey dashed across the portal, at the same time that Hundun grabbed Tyler, and threw him up the wall. Tyler screamed as he went up, and then fell down, landing right into Monkey.

Tyler groaned dazzled as he tried to realize what had just transpired. Soon he was threw off by the Monkey. Monkey shook his head, trying to regain his focus, and Tyler had just got up, and now he and Monkey were front to front.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Monkey adopted fighting pose, only for Tyler react adopting one too. Tyler stared at the simian. He could see something in his eyes, it was anger, determination, but also, was that… worry?

Tyler's face softened as he looked at the primate, soon he lowered his fists, and then stepped out of his way, letting his path clear. Monkey stared at the fox for a moment, and then slowly started to walk pass him, without dropping his pose or letting his eyes out of him for a moment. Just when he had passed by him, he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Tyler watched as the simian ran off _Probably he is just scared_ Tyler thought to himself, and then he remembered Hundun and the two other animals inside the noodle shop, and went inside.

He meet the goose struggling in the ground while Hundun tied up the panda. Hundun sunk the knives in the table in strategic positions as the panda laid in there, and now, he was tying up the panda's wrists and ankles to the hilt of each knive with rope.

Tyler arrived when he had just tied the last rope in Po's left ankle. And in this moment, the panda started to wake up "Huh… strange dream…" Then Po noticed he was tied up "Gah! It wasn't a dream!"

Hundun chuckled "No Po, it wasn't." he said, Po tried to yank his members free, but the ropes were strong and the knives had been sunk deep in the wood. "Hundun, you will never get away with this! You will be sent back to Chor Go-MMM!" Po was suddenly cut out when Hundun shoved an apple in his mouth, shutting it "You are too chatter, they already told you that?"

Tyler watched, and then he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Hundun looked at him "And, the Monkey?" Tyler said "He is not a problem anymore."

Hundun smiled even wider when he heard that "You heard that, panda?" he said, approaching his face from Po's "Seems like your friend wasn't match for mine!" and he laughed hard as Po struggled harder.

Tyler approached "Okay… I guess we csan go away now." All the eyes turned to him again, he was feeling nervous with this already "Ahem. I mean, you already defeated him, and so, we can both go our way, right?"

Hundun looked at him for two seconds, and then smiled, what make Tyler feel thankful for "Yeah, we did a good job here. With my skills combined with yours, no one will able to stop us! But before we leave, there is one last thing I need you to do."

The tone of the rhino made a shiver run down Tyler's back, and the human-turned-fox looked at him "W-what?" Hundun then picked up one more knife, and handed it to Tyler as he said "Kill the Dragon Warrior."

Mr. Ping gasped, and Po would have too if his mouth wasn't gagged. Tyler just stared at the rhino, and then at the knife. "What?" he asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Hundun annoyed "Kill the panda!"

Tyler looked at him, and at the tied up panda, who now was struggling more than ever, and even the goose said "Don't you dare touching my son!" Of course, Tyler had no intention of doing so.

"B-but why?" asked Tyler "You already defeated him."

"It is not enough!" said the rhino "He took everything from me! Sent me to jail, and he did me… this!" he said, picking up his horn, and removing it, revealing that his horn was actually broken, a thing that Tyler wasn't able to tell before.

Tyler stared at the rhino, sure, his missing horn was a bit strange, but was nothing serious, and with it in place, you couldn't even notice. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" asked Tyler carefully.

"No!" said Hundun "You will kill the Dragon Warrior, yes or no?" he demanded. Po was still trying to break free, but it was nearly impossible. And then Tyler asked "If you want so much him dead, why don't you kill him yourself?"

"Because I don't have your cleverness." The rhino said "I want you to use your clever mind to give him a painful end. A torture before his death that will inflict him the most painful pains that are the most unpleasant!"

The rhino was still offering the knife to Tyler, Mr. Ping said "No! Po!" Tyler turned to him, seeing the worry and despair in his face, and then looked at the panda, seeing that he was afraid.

Tyler's face hardened as he made his decision, he looked at the rhino in the eye, and said "No!"

"What!?" shouted Hundun, while Mr. Ping and Po both looked at the fox with widen eyes.

"You heard me! I'm not doing this!" Tyler said vehemently, suddenly much more brave. Hundun stared at him "But, why, you already helped me."

"Listen here!" Tyler snapped at the rhino, pointing his finger to his chest "They already called me a lot of things in my life!" Each word of Tyler was charged with will and perhaps even anger "But one thing. I'm not a murderer."

"B-but the Monkey." Said Hundun "You ended him!"

"No, I didn't."

"But you said he was no longer a problem."

"I let him go way."

"WHAT!?"

"He wanted to go, so I get out of his way and let him leave."

"Why… You… You idiot! He will bring the Furious Five! I'll be sent back to jail!" Hundun snapped, Tyler stared at him with stone features "Good, you should never had get out of there, anyways."

Hundun would have punished the fox, but he was far too worried, he needed to get out of there before the Five arrived, but he needed the panda killed before this. He sighed deep. "Okay, since you don't want to have your hands dirty doing what you have to do that will dirty them, them I have to do myself what will dirty my hands, leaving my hands dirty!"

And with that said, Hundun turned to Po, with the knife in his hands, Po's eyes widened in fear. But, before the rhino could do anything, Tyler suddenly jumped over him, took the knife from his hands, and pushed him back.

When Hundun recovered, he saw Tyler looking at him with the knive in his hand "If you want the panda, you will have to go over me!" he nearly shouted, startling everyone.

Hundun took a few seconds to recover, and then he said "You dare betraying me? My father always said to never trust a fox!"

Tyler didn't moved, he stood there in fighting pose with the knife in his hand. If what the rhino said was true, so soon the simian would come back with back up. Tyler had to hang there until they arrived. He had to gain time.

"You said the panda ruined your life." Tyler said "How exactly he did this?"

Hundun was surprised by this sudden question, but did not let it show. "You want to know how this creature destroyed my life?" The rhino said "So I'll tell you how! When Tai Lung, the first criminal of Chor Gom escaped and came to destroy the Valley of Peace, the panda destroyed him!"

Tyler stared at the rhino for a few moments. He had heard it right?

"Wait, let me get this straight: you want to kill the panda because he defeated a dangerous criminal?"

"Tai Lung was the ONLY prisioner of Chor Gom at time!" Hundun said "After his defeat, Chor Gom was closed, and we all lost our jobs! After that, I lost my home, my wife, and all my money! So I came here to take my revenge! The panda, who I didn't knew was the Dragon Warrior at the time, teached me the secrets of kung fu, hoping it would make me give up of my revenge."

Tyler looked at the panda as Hundun continued "But, he only made me able to defeat him! But yet, somehow, he was able to defeat me! This was when I went back to Chor Gom, as prisioner!"

Tyler turned back to him. Did that rhino was for real?

"So, he tried to help you over come your anger and pain, and you pay backed him by trying to kill him?"

"This panda is the responsible for all my pain!" Hundun said "He defeated Tai Lung! He made me lose my job! He broke my horn! And he sent me to jail! He is the only responsible for all my misery!"

Tyler was now really angry at the rhino "It was really him?" Tyler asked, what got Hundun off guard. "What?"

"Lets remember what you said that the panda did. He saved this Valley from a dangerous criminal, he tried to help you becoming a better person despite you wanting to kill him, for me it doesn't seem like a bad person."

Hundun stared at him "You could have moved on with your life!" said Tyler accusingly "You could have let go and moved forward! Found a new job, a new woman! You could have let the past behind! But you preferred to chain yourself to your anger, and you ended up in prision! If you think really well, you will discover that your life having went downhill is more your fault than his!"

Hundun had heard enough. He roared and charged against the fox. Tyler adopted a fighting pose, ready to defend himself. But in the moment Hundun went for him, a small green blur hit him in the face, making him be throw aside.

Tyler stared wide eyed at this, while the small green dot landed in the ground, revealing to be… a bug!?

Mantis looked at Hundun, who started to get up, and soon Tigress and Monkey arrived, all ready to fight. Hundun roared, and charged against them, and they all started fighting.

Tyler watched as the rhino fought the three other animals, and he was amazed of how Hundun was able to keep up with the three creatures. His attention was brought back by the panda's cries. He turned to see the black and white bear trying to free himself once again.

Po stopped when he saw the fox, still with the knife in his hand, looking at him. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, and Tyler decided that he needed to help. He moved forward, with the knife in hand, and Po's eyes widened in fear.

"Call down." Said Tyler assuring "I'll free you. I'll just cut the ropes." Po looked in his eyes, and he could be almost sure that the fox was telling the truth.

While this, Mantis jumped and gave Hundun a uppercut, while Monkey hit him in the face, and Tigress finalized with a kick, making him fall out cold. After staring at him for a second, Tigress turned around, to see Po tied to the table, and a fox very close to him, with a knife on his hand.

"Okay, let me just cut out those-" Tyler said, approaching the knife from the ropes, when suddenly he was grabbed by behind and pulled back. The knife flew from his hand, and he was face to face with a very angry tiger.

Before he knew, he was raised from the ground and slammed back in it. Tyler didn't knew how his ribs didn't broke form the impact, but he could understand why suddenly it all started to black out.

Tigress stared at the unconscious white fox in the ground. She surely had never saw him before, but it didn't mattered. It was just one more for Chor Gom. She turned to Po while the others rushed to him.

The panda looked around and tried to say something through the apple in his mouth.

"What?" asked Mantis, and Po tried to say again. It was only then that Tigress removed the apple from his mouth, letting him talk

"Thanks" was the first thing that left his mouth, and then "Tigress, you didn't needed to have done that to the fox guy!"

The three stared at him "Don't come to say that you had everything under control." Said Tigress "The fox could have killed you."

"No, he wasn't going to kill me!" Po said "The fox guy saved my life!"

The three animals stared at Po, and their gaze shifted to the unconscious fox in the ground.


	3. The Dungeons and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the event with Hundun, Tyler is taken to the Jade Palace`s dungeons, and there, he has time to reflect about his sittuation and about how he could have ended up like that. As he does, the masters are outside, discussing what had happened and what to make of that fox.  
> What will happen next? They will consider Tyler to be a criminal and send him to Chor Gom to join Hundun? Or they will they give him a chance to prove himself not to be a bad guy?And how will Tyler deal with them?

_Fear… Tiredness… Despair…_

_Tyler was running. Running with all his might. The snow was falling as he ran with all he could. As he ran for his life._

_His breath formed clouds of moist as the cold air came in contact with his hot and rapid breathing. He was tired, his legs were hurting, but he could not stop. He had to keep running, or they would reach him._

_Not much behind him, a mob of angry humans ran after him, armed with forks, torches and some even with guns. They shouted as they followed him, not too far behind._

_"Get him!"_

_"He is this way!"_

_"Don't let him escape!"_

_"Kill him! Kill the devil!"_

_Tyler could hear this and much more of angry shouts and curses as they went after him. They were angry beyond reason, and trying to talk would be completely useless. All Tyler was left to do was run for his life._

_He passed by many trees as the snow was becoming heavier, he could not stop now. Maybe the snow would make them give up the chase. He had to run!_

_The mob followed him across the old forest as the snow got heavier. They did not given up. Tyler somehow knew they would not. They would never let him escape alive._

_Tyler ran, until he was in front of an old bridge. It was made of wood, and seemed to have ice forming in the surface, it seemed that could drop at any moment. Behind it was a fall that would kill any human._

_"He is there!" called a man's voice behind Tyler, the mob was about to catch him!_

_The poor young man looked at the bridge. Between a fall that would probably kill him instantly and what the mob would probably do to him once they got him, he choose the fall._

_Tyler walked carefully, but quickly, across the bridge, not slipping in the ice forming in it, but hearing the cracking of the old wood under his feet._

_He could hear the mob approaching, they all shouting all kinds of curses to him._

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_"Spawn from Hell!"_

_Tyler could feel tears trickling down his eyes as he kept moving, suddenly, a fork almost hit him! Tyler jumped a bit and leaned in the rope of the edge of the bridge. This fork was just the first. More forks, torches and stones were thrown at him by the furious crowd._

_"Why are you doing this?" asked Tyler, tears flowing through his eyes "Just leave me alone, please! I'll never come back! I promise!"_

_"And let you out in the world? Not even in dreams!" shouted a man "Not after what you have done!"_

_"I didn't wanted!" said Tyler "It was an accident! I-I just lost control!"_

_But the crowd did not wanted to hear. Tyler suddenly felt the whole bridge shake. Looking back, his eyes widened in horror as he saw two man hitting the ropes of the bridge with axes. They were going to drop him for his death!_

_"No! Please!" Tyler begged, but they only hit the bridge more fiercely. Tyler turned around and started to run as fast as he could, almost slipping in the frost in the wood as it cracked under his feet, the angry shouts of the mob behind him._

_Suddenly, when he was about to reach the other side, the whole bridge shake violently as the ropes were cut by the men. Suddenly, the bridge came down under Tyler…_

* * *

"NO!" Tyler screamed as he shoot awake. His breathing was short and fast, and he could feel sweat in his skin, his eyes took sometime to adjust with the darkness of this place, and soon he found himself in some kind of stony room.

Looking around, he could see jail bars. He walked to them, and peeking outside, he could see a hallway with torches in the walls in regular spaces.

 _I am in prison?_ Tyler asked himself, as he turned around wondering, and then, it all came back crashing at him. The turtle, his new appearance, the rhino, the restaurant, the panda…

Holding his breath, Tyler slowly looked down, to his feet, and meet in it's place two white, furry paws. This was more than enough for him to belive that everything he remembred was all too real.

"Damn it!" Tyler cursed to himself. He started walking around the cell, like an animal caged. His mind raced with many thoughts, all at once. Like, why did he get into that? Why didn't he simply accepted death and moved on? It would be far less strange and far easier than now being st7uck into a strange world with humanoid animals and now being in a jail cell.

What would be of him now? Would he go to judgement? Would he spent the rest of his second life in the "Chor Gom" that everybody talked about? This was really not what he wanted.

Tyler had a lot of worries right now, he had to do something. He knew that for helping out a dangerous criminal and almost helping him to commit murder, he would probably not being heard by anyone.

He was a complete strange in this new world, so he probably would not be able to count with anyone's sympathy or kindness.

What I they put him in the same cell as Hundun? What if they condemned him to death? Those questions popped in his head, and started haunting him more than the previous. Tyler was now becoming really desperate, he was having a hard time to think rationally right now. But he was able to think clearly enough to decide that he couldn't go to prison.

He had to do something.

* * *

_In the entrance of the Jade Palace's dungeon_

"Po, are you completely sure of this?" asked a small creature with white and red fur, a stripped tail and small hands with five fingers. This was Shifu, the master of the Jade Palace. And he was now looking straight at the panda known as the Dragon Warrior.

"Yeah! I was awake, I saw the whole scene!" said the panda, but a tall and slender avian came to his side saying "Didn't you said you hit your head? Maybe you have misunderstood what they said, or maybe you could have imagined everything."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Said Tigress. And Po turned to her "No! I'm sure! When Hundun told him to kill me the fox guy said 'not in a million years!', and when Hundun tried to kill me himself, the fox guy said 'you only get the panda over my dead body!'"

"He said that?" asked master Shifu "Exactly that?"

Po stopped for a moment, and said "Well, maybe not exactly with those words." Master Shifu raised an eyebrow "But it was around this! You have to believe, if it wasn't for the fox guy I would not be alive!"

There was a second of silence, then Monkey spoke "The guy could have fought me when I was going to call for help, but instead he let me go."

"Maybe he thought you were running away and would not come back." Said Tigress, and then was Viper's turn "Yeah, but he could have killed Po or let Hundun do it. Instead he protected him."

"And what about when he was going to stab Po with the knife?" asked the tiger, and Po said "Tigress, for the fifth time, he was going to cut the ropes and set me free!"

"How are you sure?"

"Because he told me." Said po, and Tigress only looked at him, not believing it at all "Besides, if he really wanted me dead he would have done what Hundun said, or would have let him kill me."

"And he could have fought me and give Hundun time to kill Po, but he let me get away." Said Monkey "And the guy can fight well."

"Maybe he is really a good person." Said Viper, and Shifu said "That is up to me to evaluate. Po, Monkey, Tigress, you come with me. Let's see this fox." And the red panda walked iin direction to the dungeon, and the three warriors followed him.

They walked across the cells into the dungeon, until arriving in front of one, inside of it, leaning against the wall, was the white fox. They stood in front of it for a few seconds, before the fox raised his head and looked at them with his red, smart eyes.

He stared at them silently for a few moments, and Po said "Hi.", Tyler looked at him, and raised his hand, as a form of compliment. Then Shifu spoke "Do you know why you're here, fox?"

Tyler stared at the small creature that resembled a raccoon, and said "Because I helped a dangerous criminal." His voice denoted no emotion, and he seemed to known very well the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes." Shifu said "You helped Hundun, a criminal that threatened the Jade Palace before. And for helping him, you could be sent to Chor Gom."

"The prison." Tyler said in a monotone tone

"Yes, the prison." Shifu continued "But, for what the Dragon Warrior told me, when Hundun ordered you to kill him, you not only refused, but also prevented him from doing it himself."

Tyler looked intently at them, as the panda waved his hand to him smiling, but the monkey and the tiger seemed not to be as kind as him, and the small creature spoke again "In this, may I ask, if you were helping Hundun, then why you protected the Dragon Warrior?"

Tyler stared at the red panda straight in the eye, and said the same thing he said to the rhino "I'm not a murderer."

Shifu looked at the fox very intently when he said that, seeing his reactions, searching for any clue that the canine was lying. "But when Hundun tried to solve the matter with his own hands? You could have let him, but you stopped him."

Tyler was still staring blankly at him "There was someone helpless about to be killed." He answered "I just did what I thought right." He looked away "I guess it was my instinct."

Shifu heard very carefully his explanation, and so did the others. Tigress and Monkey were not taking his eyes out of the fox, but Po, looked around a moment when the fox said this. And his eyes caught something that made him take a double look.

"Huh, master Shifu…" Po started, but he was interrupted "Not now, panda." said the small master "But, if you are 'not a murderer' as you say, then why did you helped Hundun?"

Tyler sighed, and looked at the small creature in the other side of the bars "Because I had nothing else to do."

Shifu raised an eyebrow at the fox, and Po tried again "Master Shifu…" but was cut out a gain by an angry "shhh!"

"I… came from far." Tyler continued "I came from far from this place, and… I woke up in a place I didn't knew where was, and I was lost and scared." The fox was being careful to what to say, thinking it was better not make them believe as him being a liar or crazy.

"When I woke up, the rhino was the first living being I meet, and he came talking about wanting my help, and saying about revenge." Everyone was looking at the fox, except Po, who was looking at something else as he switched his gaze between it and the fox and his friends.

"Guys…" Po tried, but was completely ignored as the fox continued "I was alone, lost, and was scared of that rhino, so I accepted to come with him here, because I had really nothing else to do." Tyler's face became heavier "I didn't knew he was a criminal, nor that he wanted to kill someone. If I knew, I would rather stay on my own in a strange place than to stick out with him."

Shifu looked at the fox very intently during all his explanation, checking out all his body, his face and specially his eyes. Shifu was good in reading almost everyone, except for his own father, and as he knew that what the fox was saying was truth, he also knew that there was something the canine wasn't saying, something else.

"Guys…" tried Po again, and Shifu said "Not now, panda!" and he turned back to the fox, his hands behind his back "Fox, are you lying to me?" he asked almost ferociously, and Tyler stared back in his eyes "No." he said simply and coldly. They made a staring contest, Shifu's fierce eyes were locked with that red eyes, that were cold like the tundra.

After a few seconds, the red panda said "Okay. I believe your word, fox."

Tyler looked at him rather surprised, and also did Tigress and Monkey

"But master Shifu…" said Tigress "Are you sure this is wise?"

Shifu turned to his student "He really saved Po's life. So lets at least give him the benefit of doubt." Tyler looked at the red panda as the small creature spoke again "Now, go get the keys and lets open this cell.

"I guess there is no need." Said Po pointing at the cell door. Everyone looked at him, and then at what he was pointing, and their eyes widened.

The lock of the cell door was broke! It seemed to have been exploded by something, the things was broken, and there were rests of it across the ground. Everyone turned to him "You… did that?" asked Monkey, looking shocked at the fox.

Tyler only looked away, not saying a thing, and Shifu said "You was going to escape?" the fox sighed, and nodded "Why you didn't?" asked Po, and tigress said "Isn't it obvious, because we arrived before he could!"

"No." said Shifu "This has been done minutes before we entered." He said, looking intently at the destroyed lock "He could have escaped without us noticing. But he choose not to." And the red panda stared at the prisoner that was not so prisoner "But why?"

Tyler looked at him "Believe me. I really wanted to escape…"

* * *

**_Minutes ago…_ **

_The lock now laid destroyed into the ground, broken into dozens of pieces. Tyler now could easily open the door as he adjusted his glove._

_He stepped out of the cell he was in, and found himself in some short of dungeon. Now he could escape. The path for freedom was right in front of him, ready to be taken, and he was eager to take it._

_He was going to get out of whatever place this was. He was going to enjoy the sun and run in the grass. He was going to take his own road, escaping this place, and… they were going after him._

_This made Tyler stop. If he escaped, they were going to search him as if he was an animal… no, an animal he already was, everyone, he was going to be hunted down as a criminal. Like before, everything was going to start again._

_Tyler looked to the open path that was his freedom. But… what was the use of escaping if he was going in the run again? What was the use of getting away if he was going to be hunted down again?_

_Tyler looked to the ground, and slowly he moved back to indie the cell, and closed the door. He walked to the wall and leaned against it._

_He was going to stay, he was going to try defending himself like any people would. Even if he failed and was sent to jail, at least he would not have to run anymore. This was his new life, and he was going to do it right, this time._

* * *

**_Now_ **

Tyler raised his eyes, to look at the four creatures in front of him "You see, I have ran away of many things in my life." His tone was sincere "I ran away from my home, and that was how I ended up in the place Hundun found me."

"Running from what?" asked Po, but Tyler simply said "Of many things. I ran from my home, from people, from my life." His tone was become more serious at each word. He got up "I'm tired."

Everyone looked at him "I'm tired of running, of trying to escape, of having nowhere to go anymore. I'm tired of being a fugitive."

Tigress and master Shifu raised eyebrows at those words, the fox looked up and spoke "I don't want to run anymore."

Shifu looked very intently at the fox. Of course, he could be lying, but the fact was that he could have escaped but choose not to, and also, he saved Po's life. Of course, this could all be a great scheme to gain their trust and then stabbing them in the back. Shifu knew for his own experience that foxes could be deceiving.

But, looking in the fox' eyes, he could see sincerity, and some short of sadness, this was very unlikely for someone who was a criminal. Shifu then come to a decision. He sighed and said "You may come out, fox."

Tyler looked at him, along with all the masters, and walked to the door, and opened it, stepping outside, and saying "So… thank you for believing me." He said as he started walking away, passing by the masters without looking at them.

"So, nice to have you here." Said Po "We could have lunch together any time. Where can I find you?"

Tyler stopped, and looked over his shoulder. Po looked at him "You… don't have place to stay?" Tyler looked to the ground, and slowly shook his head. Po looked at him, and the fox smiled "I'll find something. Well, it was nice to knowing you… Dragon Warrior."

And the fox resumed walking away, and soon Po said "Wait!" Tyler turned to him, and the others masters looked at the panda as he stepped forward. "Yeah, you saved my life." Said the panda "And I guess that for honor I should repay you somehow."

Tyler raised an eyebrow to the panda, along with master Shifu, then Po said "So, as the Dragon Warrior, and one of the masters of the Jade Palace, I invite you to stay here until you find a place to live."

Tyler's eyes widened when he heard that. Was this panda serious?

"Po!" said Tigress as Shifu said "Panda!"

Po turned around, and said "Oh, come on guys! He has no place to stay, and I own him this! Honor isn't important?"

They went silent after this question. This was one of the rare occasions when Po really had a good point. In fact, the fox did a great thing for Po, even if deep inside it was only for interest, and Po had to repay him, in this case, by offering a place to stay.

Tigress pulled Po next to her "Po, may I remember you of the last ones you invited here for the Jade Palace?" she whispered urgently, remembering of the Ladies of Shade and of Taotie.

"I know, but this guy seems nice!"

"You thought the same thing of the dancers!"

"But he has nowhere to stay!"

"So had the dancers!"

"I agree with Po." Said Shifu, what made everyone stare at him.

"You… agree with me?" said Po incredulously, and Monkey said "The hell must have frozen."

"In fact, he did a great act for you, and you have to repay him. Soince he has nowhere to go, offering him a stay is an acceptable course of action." The small master said "But it doesn't mean that we will simply drop our guard to him." He added, loud enough for the fox to hear.

Tyler frowed a bit. People were still not trusting him.

"So it is it!" said Po happily "You can stay man! This is going to be good! You 'ill LOVE this place!"

Tyler eyed the panda, that for a moment sounded like an eight years old boy. He could feel some kind of warming in his heart, what was rare for him. Someone seemed to really like having him around, this didn't happened since… a long time "Well." Said the fox "I guess it will not hurt staying just for a couple days."

"Awesome!" said the panda "I'll show you everywhere!"

"Later." Said the small raccoon-like creature known as master Shifu "Now it is time for the training. Lets get going." He gestured to the exit, and soon the monkey and the tiger went off to it. The tiger, passing by him, said "I'll keep an eye in you. Try anything, and I'll break your legs!"

Tyler stared at the tiger as it walked off, Po by his side.

"Man, that tiger guy seems to really don't like me." Tyler said low for no one in particular "And he has some soft voice."

"It's okay." Said the panda "She is a bit hard, but she is a nice girl."

Tyler turned to him surprised "That tiger is a girl!?" he said, and Po nodded. Tyler looked at the feline that was walking away and back at the panda "Are you sure?"

Po nodded "Yeah pretty sure." He said "Don't worry about her, she doesn't turst even in the mailman, and he comes here by thirty years. She just need to get used to, fox guy, she is still getting used to me."

"I'd really like that everybody just quit calling me 'fox' or 'fox guy'" said Tyler, with a hint of anger, and Po said "Sorry, is that I don't know your name. By the way, I'm Po."

Tyler looked at him for a few moments, and said "I'm Tyler."

Po stared strange at him "Tyler? Is the first time I hear this. What kind of name is Tyler." The fox only stared back at him as he said "What kind of name is Po?"

"What is wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, really nothing, besides it remember of poop."

Po looked at him "Ouch."

"So, Shifu said it was time for the training."

"Oh yeah!" said the panda almost jumping "I have to go! Hey, you could come see us training!" he said, grabbing Tyler's arm "And then I can show you everything! Lets go!" and he pulled the fox arm, dragging him.

"I also would like people stop dragging me by the arm!" he said as Po pulled him away from the dungeon and in direction to the training hall.

Shifu stayed behind, and his gaze shifted to the destroyed lock. The red panda approached it, and carefully examined it.

It was made of one of the strongest metals in the province, and was very well made, it would take a lot of power to break it as it did, and that fox did it in mere minutes, and in a very mysterious way.

The lock seemed to have been exploded. Maybe the fox had used some short of explosive? But they had checked all his pockets, and they were all empty. They didn't checked inside his mouth or in his gloves, maybe there could be gunpowder in the gloves, or even in a step tooth or under his tongue.

But, the way the lock was broken was also very strange, it seemed to not only have been exploded, but seemed to have exploded like glass. There were shards of it in the ground, like you would expect from a glass that just broke. Metal did not break this way, and yet, everything was saying it had.

Shifu raised back, and looked to the place where once was the lock, and to the exit. How did this fox had broken the lock in such a way? Maybe a secrete technique? Could the fox be more powerful than he showed? Shifu wanted to know, and he was going to keep a very careful and watching eye over the canine.


	4. Meeting and Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken off the dungeon, Tyler is taken to met the other kung fu masters. However, this meeting is going to turn an unexpected turn...

Po guided Tyler to out of the dungeons, and into the light. At first, the sudden change of luminosity hurt the fox' eyes, and he covered them for a few seconds until adjusting. And Po was calling "Hey, guys, I want you to meet- where are them?"

When Tyler's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he could see he was inside some short of palace. He supposed this was the "Jade Palace" that they were talking about. The place was huge, and had a beautiful inside. He wondered who their decorator was.

"Guys! Guys! Guys?" Po called as he ran across the palace, searching for his other friends, to introduce them to Tyler. But he didn't found. "Man, where are they?"

"In the Training Hall." Said Master Shifu calmly "It is time for the training, and they did not waste time like you do, panda."

"Oh, yeah! Lets go!" he said, picking Tyler's arm and dragging him again, making him yelp "Would people stop dragging me?" asked the fox. Shifu only shook his head slightly at the panda's acting, and he followed them, with Monkey and Tigress right behind, after sharing a look.

Po made him pass by some kind of hall, with several objects and painting in it, most of it weapons, and was even a set of armor that seemed to be made for a rhino. But what called Tyler's attention, was a staff in exposition, with the painting of a very familiar turtle. But he had no time to look better, as Po pulled him across the big gates, and down a set of stairs.

"Po, this way you will rip my arm!" said Tyler, pulling his arm to free it from Po's grasp, the panda quickly realized he had been inconvenient "Oh, sorry, I got carried away."

"He does it a lot." Said Tigress as the other three reached them. Po gave her a glance, and then turned back to Tyler "Is just that I totally want you to meet my friends! You will love them! They're all awesome and great at kung fu!"

Tyler looked at the panda, who now seemed to have eight years, with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, maybe." Tyler said slowly "But, you think they will like to meet me?"

"There are doubts." Said Tigress coldly, making Po look at her "Oh, come on, Tigress, give the guy a chance!"

"Yeah, I guess we could give him a chance." Said the simian, and Po answered "Thanks, Monkey."

Tyler looked at the panda for a moment "Excuse me, Po" he said in low voice "Why don't you call the tigress and the monkey by their names?"

Po simply looked at him "Their names are Tigress and Monkey."

Tyler was surprised at this, he looked at Po, and said "Okay, let me get this straight. You are Po, the panda." He them turned to the small creature "You are Master Shifu." He said, and them to the other two "You are Tigress, the tigress, and you are Monkey… the monkey?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Po said "Ahh, yeah... I think is quite it."

Tyler looked back at him for a moment, before saying slowly "Okay…", and there was silence once again, before Tigress said "Any more questions, fox?"

"No, no, actually not." Tyler said, and Po said "Okay, so lets meet the rest of the team!" he said, grabbing Tyler's arm again and pulling it "PO!" Shifu sighed and Tigress rolled her eyes as they followed them.

* * *

In the Training Hall, the three masters were training hard. Crane was dancing quickly into the Swinging Cubs of Doom, Viper moved quickly into the Flaming Pits of Oblivion and Mantis moved at blink-speed into the training dummies.

They almost didn't noticed when the door opened, and the five figures entered, Tyler stared at the place they called Training Hall. There were like swinging clubs with spikes in one side, a giant bowl made of green material, a place full of what seemed fighting dummies made at the image of crocodiles, and even some swinging things with blades. The place seemed… hard.

"Hey guys!" called Po "Just guess who will be living here in the Jade Palace with us!" The others turned their attention to Po, and saw a white fox by his side, looking with interest to all the material of the Training Hall.

Crane was the first to arrive, and Tyler could get a good look at him. A avian with white feathers and long skinny legs. By the way, the guy was all skinny. Tyler thought he could break just with one punch. He was wearing indigo colored pants, and a lot of jewelry in his legs and was using a straw hat.

Right next to the bird, landed a small dot that Tyler recognized. The bug from before, it seemed a mantis, or something of the like, all green with big yellow eyes that stared at him, like evaluating him.

Viper stayed behind, she was just finishing her training sessions, but this did not stopped the other two of talking to the fox.

"So, you decided to let him out?" asked Crane, and before Tyler could say anything, Po said "Yes, and guess what? He is staying here in the Palace!"

Po looked expectantly at them, as they stared back at him.

"Say what?"

"Po invited him to live here." Said Tigress, and them the insect said "Okay, so if something here is stolen it will be Po's fault… again."

Po looked at him as Tyler looked at the panda. For what it seemed it wasn't the first time the panda had found problems, and Tyler was actually wanting to know how many times he did already.

Po quickly talked to his two friends "Come on! He has no place to stay, and he saved me, so I offered him place to stay while he has no place else."

The two animals shared a look, and the bird said "Yeah, it makes sense, I guess."

"Awesome!" said Po, and then noticed Tyler was looking in between them "Oh, right! Guys, I'd like you to meet Tyler." He said, introducing the fox, both animals raised eyebrows at that name "Tyler?" asked Mantis, and Crane said "It's the first time that I hear this name."

Po seemed to ignore them and turned to Tyler "Tyler, I want you to meet my friends, Master Crane." He said, gesturing to the avian "He is an awesome guy, just don't be near when he is sneezing, it's not very pleasant."

Crane looked at Po, and Tyler too, and then the panda turned to the bug, and this is Master Mantis, my pal. He is very fast, and he is stronger than he looks, and he can make you do anything using his technique of the pressure points."

Tyler looked at the small bug, and raised an eyebrow "If you say so. So, are only them?"

"Oh no! There is one more." As he said that, Viper made her final jump in a great flame under her. This flame made everyone look, as she went back to ground, and slithered in the ground to meet with the others.

As she came closer, Tyler's eyes widened, and soon she was standing right in front of him, with a light smile, the green snake with flowers in her head looked at him as Po said "Tyler, meet Master Viper. She is good with kids, is always happy and likes to help. Viper, this is Tyler, he will live in the Jade Palace for a while."

Viper looked at Po, then at Tyler "So, Po invited you to live here? Well, I hope you don't bring problem."

"Oh yeah, you will not want problem with her, believe me… Tyler?" Po said, the fox was just staring at Viper, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, and everyone now looked at him. Viper neared him a bit as she asked "Is everything alright?"

After a few seconds, Tyler let out a blood curling scream. Everybody jumped, and some even got fighting pose. Tyler just stood there screaming as he stared at Viper. After a few seconds, they dropped their poses, and now everybody was just staring at the fox as he screamed. Viper gave Po a glance, and Po shrugged, not having a clue of what was going on. After almost thirty seconds of screaming, Tyler stopped, seemingly to breathe.

Viper used this chance to try talking "Why did you-", but before she could finish, the fox started to scream again, and he turned around and ran. He ran past the other animals and kicked the gates open as he ran outside, screaming like it was the end of the world.

All the masters stood into the Training Hall, everyone with the same thought in their minds.

What just happened?

* * *

Tyler went down the stairs running as fast as he could, almost tripping in his own feet as he ran as fast as his fox legs could carry him, not stopping to look where he was going, nor to catch his breath, and not even looking back, and he screamed all his way down.

Tyler had forgotten about everything, about his new form, about his current situation as a stranger and even his recent meeting with the other animals. The only thing in his mind, was opening the biggest distance possible between him, and  _that_.

He went down the stairs, that seemed to not end, he went past a few places that where in his way, like a big stadium like place, and went past it, and found more stairs, he ran then down, finally losing his breath to keep screaming, but he was still running, and he didn't stopped until he arrived at the very start of the stairs. Once there, he finally stopped, and put his hand on his knees, to support himself as he breathed deep and long.

He had escaped, he was far from  _that_  now, he was safe.

"He is here!" called a voice form above, Tyler looked up to see the one knew as Crane flying above him, and he was looking at the stairs. For the first time since he started running, and saw the animals coming after him.

"Tyler! Why did you ran like that?" called Po, behind him where coming Tigress, Monkey, with Mantis in his shoulder… AND THE SNAKE!

Tyler screamed again as he turned around to ran, but was stopped by someone with an iron grip on his wrist. It was Tigress. Tyler struggled in her grip as he screamed and tried to break free from her. The feline just stared at him and hold him down.

"Okay, stop! Stop! Stop now!" she said, as the others caught up and came closer

"Tyler, what is up? What is the problem?" Po asked, but Tyler kept trying to break free, and Tigress was losing her patient with him. Viper came closer and asked "Tyler, what is the problem?" she tried to be as gentle and polite as she could, to make the fox feel comfortable. Tyler stopped for a moment, and stared at her, before letting out another scream, and he made a swung of his fist, and hit Tigress square in the jaw. She spun around, and landed in the ground with a thud, unconscious.

Everybody stared in complete shock. He had knocked Tigress out!

Tyler used this chance to start running again, not looking back and screaming all the way, seeming in complete panic. Everybody in the street staring at him as he went by. It took five seconds to everybody recover of the shock.

"Tyler!" Po called as he went after the fox, Viper followed him, and the others stayed to help Tigress.

The two followed the running fox across the village, it was easy as he was screaming in the whole way loud enough for someone in the other side of China to hear. They finally were able to corner him in a dead end.

The fox was unable to climb it, and he did tried, he turned back and pressed his back against the wall like expecting to go through it, and the two animals approached him as he screamed long and non-stopping.

"Woah, woah, woah! Tyler, what's the problem?" asked Po as they came closer, and Tyler seemed to be screaming louder as they came closer, in their way, Viper went behind a box, and Tyler stopped screaming for a moment. But when she raised her head again, he started screaming again.

Po noticed this, and looked at the fox, who had his eyes fixed in Viper. Po put his hand in Viper's head, and pushed it back to behind the box. Tyler stopped screaming.

"Po, what are you doing?" asked Viper, as she forced her head back into view, and Tyler started screaming again. Po pushed her head behind the box again, and Tyler stopped, he pushed her head back into view, and he started screaming again. Soon Viper too saw what was happening. Po pushed her head behind the box and crouched to say to her "I think he is afraid of you."

"But why? We just met."

"I'll talk to him, you stay here." Said Po, and he walked to the fox, who was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Po looked at him and said "So, I guess your meeting with my friends didn't quite got like planned."

"You think!?" shouted Tyler, still freaking out. Po tried to defend himself "I didn't knew you was going to react that way to Viper! By the way, why did you reacted that way?"

Tyler turned his gaze to the panda, who stared at him with true worry in his eyes. Tyler was able to relax just enough to give a proper answer. "I'm afraid of snakes, okay? I had a bad experience with snakes when I was a kid."

"What happened?"

"I HAD A BAD EXPERIENCE!" Said the fox, letting it clear that he did not wanted to talk openly about it.

"O-okay then." Said Po "But, you don't have to be afraid of Viper, she is so nice to everyone!"

"She is a snake!" said Tyler "I had a bad experience with snakes!"

"Yeah, but she is not like the snakes you must have known. Yeah, she might be just as memberless and as slimy looking, and she ates around the same way unhinging her jaws, and she seds skin once and then and-"

"You are not helping!" said Tyler, and snake said "Yeah Po, not helping!"

"Gah!" Tyler cried as he saw he face again and turned around, trying to climb the wall in front of him to escape, but Po held him "Oh, come on, she is very nice when you know her! Just give it a chance!"

Tyler turned his head to look at Po, and saw his pleading eyes, almost the ones of a child. He looked at him for a few minutes, and said "F-fine…", and he came down again, Viper slithered from behind the box smiling, and Tyler once again yelped, and hid behind Po.

The panda and the snake shared a look. This wasn't going to be easy…

Soon they resumed their way back to the other four, Tyler at one side, Viper in the other, and Po between them. Tyler wanted to keep distance from Viper, and even avoided look at her.

Thye arrived, and the first thing they saw was Tigress sitting, clutching her face, that was alittle darkened at the place Tyler punched her. IN the moment she saw him, she got up and tried to run in his direction, only to be stopped by the other tree.

"Let me get him!"

"Tigress, calm down!" said Po "It wasn't his fault!"

"How punching me in the face wasn't his fault!?"

"He was scared." Po tried to explain

"Of us?" asked Crane, and Viper said "No, of me. For what it seems, Tyler is afraid of snakes"

This made the animals look at him "Why?" Mantis asked, and Tyler simply said "I had a  _really_  bad experience." Letting it clear that he did not wanted to talk about it. This made Tigress relax just a little, but she was still having a grumpy look to him.

* * *

_Back in the Training Hall_

"Afraid of snakes?" asked Shifu, and Tyler said "Yeah, since I was a kid." Tyler explained to him as the others watched. Viper was the farthest of all, she stayed the distance at Tyler's request (through Po.), and she was feeling a bit insulted, but she cooperated to it.

"And why would be that?" asked the red panda, and Tyler simply looked at the ground as he said "I had a bad experience with snakes."

"How bad?"

" _Really_  bad." Was all Tyler answered and Shifu knew instantly that the fox was not comfortable talking about it.

"So, I guess this explains your reaction."

"Yeah, it kind of does." Said Tyler looking a bit ashamed and Shifu said "But, it is truth that you took Tigress down with just one punch?"

Tigress snarled a little at remembering it, her face was still shore from the place where she was hit. Tyler nodded "I was very scared. I just acted out of instinct."

"But you did put her down." Said the red panda "And this is not easy."

"I'll say." Said Po, remembering all the sessions of training he had with Tigress in his first months. Bruises and hurt members were a good remembering of how she really was strong.

"Tell me fox." Said Shifu "You ever had training in kung fu?"

Tyler looked surprised at him. Yeah, Tyler already heard a lot about kung fu, and he even wanted to learn it when he was a child, but he never actually fought it.

"Well, actually not." Tyler said "Yeah, I was teached some basic of self-defense, to protect myself. But I never had any formal instruction in any form of fight, like kung fu."

This made the others widen their eyes "You beat up Tigress without knowing kung fu?!" said Po completely shocked.

"I don't believe it!" said Monkey, someone who was able to fight him, help beat Po and knock Tigress out just had to have some kind of training into kung fu!

Shifu looked at him evaluating, and after a moment he spoke "Fox, what would you think about learning kung fu here in the Jade Palace?"

Tyler stared back at him. "What?"

"What?" went the other six

Tigress rushed forward, and bowed in respect "Master Shifu, are you sure this is wise?" Tyler looked at her, and Tigress continued "We are still not sure if we can really trust him."

"Yeah, you are right." Said Shifu "But he shows skills, and I want to see if he has some talent."

"But, master…"

"I made my decision." Shifu said, and turned back to Tyler "Fox, you rest today, tomorrow you start your training."

Tyler looked at him for a few moments, the red panda seemed to be waiting for something. And Tyler finally got it. He placed his closes fist into his open palm like he did the others do, and bowed.

Shifu nodded, and then Po started "Awesome!" startling Tyler as he put his hand around his shoulders "Now we will all train together! Man, I bet you have lots of talents you didn't even knew that existed! I'm talking form experience." He added the last part in a whisper.

"But…" Tyler tried to say, but Po was so much animated with it "Come, I'll show all the Palace!" and with this, he dragged Tyler by the arm again, he was really getting tired of it. IN their way out, Tyler made sure to pass as far as possible from Viper.

As soon as they got out, Tigress turned back to her master "Master Shifu, I'm stillnot sure that it is a wise decision."

Shifu shighed and looked at Tigress "Sometimes, we have to keep or enemies as close as our friends."

The five students looked at their master, and Shifu continued "I'm almost completely sure that the fox did not lied till now, but I'm  _completely_  sure that he is also hiding something. We don't know almost nothing about him, and about his actual fighting skills. The better way to discover the true extend of his abilities is training along with him."

The masters shared a look, actually it made a lot of sense. But Crane said "But, master, if we train with him, he will also learn our abilities, right?"

"Yes, it is a risk, but is the better option now, and we will follow it. Keep a very watchful eye to the fox, all of you, and be ready to attack if he tries anything."

"Yes master." Said the five as they bowed.

* * *

Po had showed Tyler everything, the Hall of Heroes (about which Po talked about many of the pieces in here, like some kind of museum of kung fu), the dungeons (that Tyler had already knew), the bedrooms (or what they called bedrooms, that Tyler could see were cubicles separated only by walls of paper, the privacy must be minimal) the bathrooms (that Tyler would surely take a while to get used to…), and finally, the kitchen.

The kitchen was actually nice, not very different from what Tyler knew, despite not having freezers, it had lots of closets for food, and even an oven, though Tyler doubted it was move by electricity or gas, seeming more an old one that worked with wood and charcoal.

Later on, Tyler was sitting in the dinner table with everyone else (he made question of sitting the farthest possible from Viper), and Po was serving the noodle shop. Tyler looked at his bowl, this was a bit different from what he was used about noodles, that was with meat and barbeque sauce.

"So, what are you wanting for, you can attack!" said Po as he served himself and started eating Tyler looked at the others in the table (but avoided looking at the snake) and saw they were also eating.

So, Tyler picked up the spoon, sniffed the soup, and tried just a bite of it.

It was one of the best things he ever ate in his life.

"Wow! This is really good!"

"Yeah, Po make the best noodle soup." Said Mantis

"I learned from dad." Said Po, scratching the back of his head.

"It is the best noodles I ever ate." Said Tyler as he picked a spoon full of it and ate it, chewing with very pleasure.

"Yeah, I do what I can." Said Po "Here in China there are lots of guys who make noodles, I bet you tasted a lot already."

Tyler stopped eating, and looked at the panda, before looking down. "Actually, those noodles are the first meal I make since arriving here."

"In the Valley of Peace?" asked Crane

"In the Jade Palace?" asked Tigress

"In the kitchen?" asked Po

Tyler raised his eyes and said "In China."

This made everyone stop and stare at him. Tyler sighed "I came from outside of China. I arrived in your country very recently."

"Really?" asked Po "Then were did you came from? You are from Japan? You know master Ichiro?"

Tyler looked at him "No, I'm not from Japan, and I don't know any Ichiro. But, I came from far, from some place… That I had to travel a lot."

"From where, exactly?" asked Master Shifu, and Tyler simply answered "Far. Farther than you imagine."

Shifu looked at him, and simply nodded, the fox most definitely was hiding something. The Monkey asked "So, you came here from boat?"

"No, actually not." Said Tyler "It is… complicated."

"Well, if this place is as far as you said, then I doubt you may have come here walking." Monkey said with humor, and Tyler was actually able to smile a little. The dinner continued without further incidents.

When they finished, Tyler was already getting up, when he felt something scaly and cold touching his shoulder.

"It's time to sleep, want me to show your…" Viper started, but Tyler let out a blood-curling scream and jumped high. He was now holding on the ceiling like his life depended on it.

"…room?"

Shifu looked at the fox in the ceiling, and raised an eyebrow  _He really seems to be afraid of snakes_  Shifu thought  _This might be interesting_

It took a lot of argument and Viper to leave the room for Tyler to come down, and then Po offered to show his room. Tyler stayed in a room in the end of the hallway, door front with Po's room.

The interior was nice and cozy. There was hardly any furniture besides as rustic bed. Set in the middle of the room. Tyler walked to it and tested it. It was a bit hard, but Tyler had already slept in worse.

"So, I'm in the next room, if you need just call! And try to sleep good, Master Shifu will not be very good to you."

"I had the impression he was really nice." Said Tyler, and Po said "Just wait till you train with him." And turned to left, and Tyler said "Po."

The panda turned around to him, and Tyler said "Thank you. For being so nice at me, even after I helped that Hundun guy."

"Ah, it was nothing." Said Po

"No, really. Thank you." Tyler said, offering a hand to him. Po looked at it, and then shook Tyler's hand, only then Po noticed his gloves, plain blue and covering all his hand.

"Why do you use them?"

"Oh, this?" said Tyler, for a moment panicking "They are… a family legacy." Tyler said, hopping this would satisfy Po, the panda smiled and said "They are nice. Okay, sleep well."

"Good night." Said Tyler as Po left and closed the door behind him. Tyler stood ther for a moment, and sighed, walked to his bed and laid on it. He spend a whole moment looking at the ceiling.

This things that have happened in the last 24 hours had sent his world upside down. But, on second thoughts, his world was upside down a long time ago.

Tyler was starting off a new life. IN a new place, with a new face. And the best part was that at least someone in this place seemed to like him.

Like the people in his old home did. Before they discovered…

Tyler groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand and pressed hard. After a few seconds, he raised his hands just above his face, and stared at them, covered in the gloves that he never took off.

Tyler cletched his fists. It was not going to happen again. This time, Tyler was older and was wiser. He was not going to make the same mistakes. This was a new life, a new chance he had received, and he was not going to screw it up this time.

Turning on his side, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, wondering just what kind of training the red panda had in mind for him in the morning…

 

 

 

 


	5. A New Day Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of the previous day gone, Tyler wakes up to find himself still into this new world which now seems his new life.  
> Now, as the day is beggining, Tyler will soon find himself entering into the routine of the kung fu masters, and he will find himself doubting if he actually will have a place among them...

_"MONSTER!"_

_"ABOMINATION!"_

_"FREAK!"_

_Everybody in the street looked at Tyler and pointed at him, some with fear, others with hate, and Tyler didn't even knew why._

_"Why are you so angry?" Tyler asked, desperate as everyone looked at him with hate in the eyes "I didn't even did anything!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Devil!"_

_"Stop that!" screamed Tyler "I don't even know why you are angry at me!"_

_"Just take a look at yourself, FOX!" one screamed angry._

_"What?" Tyler said, and looked at his reflecting on a nearby mirror. And he saw a white colored anthropomorphic fox, with red eyes, staring back at him. He felt his stomach dropping as he understood._

_He frantically saw all his body, and saw that what the mirror showed was true. And they only kept screaming at him._

_"Freak!"_

_"Spawn of Hell!"_

_"Monster!"_

_Tyler backed away as they advanced threatening. "No…" he said "No… K-keep away!" he said, but they kept advancing, throwing curses at him, and someone had threw a rock, that hit his muzzle._

_Tyler clutched it in pain as his eyes watered at the pain in his muzzle. And it was only the first. Soon, everybody was throwing rocks at him. Everybody kept cursing at him as they threw rocks into him, some hitting his body, and other missing, but many of them hurt, as much as their words._

_"Die, you monster!"_

_"Go back to Hell!"_

_Tyler felt the stones hitting his body, and he covered his face as he felt them hitting his bare skin. Snow was falling around him, and it was becoming intense. Tyler screamed in pain and fear, as the snow got heavier and heavier._

* * *

Tyler opened his eyes at once as he got sitting in a jump. He breathed heavily as he looked around. He was into some short of room that he did not recognized. After a few moments, he looked at his hands, still gloved, and with four fingers, and then at his feet, that now were fox paws.

The memories slowly came back at him, all that happened, the ones he knew.

The rhino. The noodle shop. The panda and the monkey. The dungeons. The meeting. The snake (Tyler shuttered). The runaway. The return. The invitation. The dinner. The moments before sleeping.

Tyler knew it was all real. He knew that now this was his reality, and there was no way of changing it.

He sighed in the bed and, as he looked around, there was weak sunlight coming from the opening of the window. Tyler knew that it should be the first lights of the day. Maybe it was no use trying to sleep now, even because he didn't felt the slightest hint of sleep. He wondered if the others would find it strange for him being up so early.

Suddenly, at distance, Tyler heard some kind of gong. Soon after that, he heard what seemed to be the other doors opening and someone stepping aside, and other voices said "Good morning, master!"

Tyler also heard some short of commotion, as one door opened a little after the others, and he could hear Po's hurried voice saying "Good morning, master!" he in somewhat a hurry, and seeming a bit embarrassed.

Tyler stayed in his bed a bit surprised. The sun had just rose! That was how early the day started in the Jade Palace?

"Fox?" master Shifu's voice called Tyler back to reality. Tyler blinked a bit, unsure of what to do now. Then Shifu's voice came back again, now sounding impatient "Fox!"

Tyler finally snapped out of it, rushed to the door, and opened it, standing in the outside. In the end of the hallway, he could see master Shifu standing in there. The other animals, seeming serious, where like in army position, (Tyler avoided looking at the snake) and Po, who was more relaxed. They all looked at him, like, expecting.

"Hmmm… Good morning, master?" Tyler said after a few seconds. And after a few more moments, master Shifu said "You will have to get used to waking up soon if you want to train in here, fox!" he said rather sternly. Tyler flinched at his tone, suddenly he seemed a bit more intimidating.

"So, lets go to the training! Fox, you will be the first." Said master Shifu, turning around and walking with all the others going after. Tyler took a few minutes and them, he too followed into whatever was waiting for him in this "training".

After a bit while they arrived into the training room, and Tyler had a better look of what was in there. There was what seeming swinging clubs into chains, with what seemed to be rotatory surfaces under. There was a big tortoise shell made of what seemed to be a green material. There were swinging rings with spikes in it above. There was a lot of those movable training dummies, that moved their parts. And I the end, there was what seemed to be a field of tubes in the ground, as if someone was supposed to walk over it.

Tyler looked at him, and gulped the lump on his throat, and Shifu said "Fox, today we will determine the expense of your abilities. You will pass by the path today." Tyler looked at the small red panda, and he looked back at the things, and in the end off the room, the tubes in the ground let out columns of fire and smoke.

Tyler looked at the thing in front of him. It seemed… dangerous.

"Hmm. It is safe?" Tyler asked, granting the small master to look at him "I mean. Haven't anyone came out of it with a broken arm, or a few missing teeth?"

"Yes, they did." Sai Shifu, as if it was no big deal "But that is the price for learning, hard training and an amount of pain."

Tyler stared at him. The small thing was serious? None of the kung fu teachers that Tyler had ever heard about in his world had ever said anything about it. Now Tyler was thinking that he had even more reasons to feel scared, as he seemed not to care if Tyler was going to break his arm.

"Excuse me, master." Said Po "I think Tyler here wants a bit more of a "comfortable" start." He said with a smirk, and Tyler only looked at him.

Soon Tyler was right in front of a dummy with a funny face painted in it. It was slightly shorter than him, and Po said "Okay Tyler, go for it!" The panda's voice was very confident, but Tyler only stared at the dummy, and then at Po "Is anyone in there talking serious?"

The other animals seemed not to be too confident in Po's suggestion also, Tigress, in fact, was massaging her forehead in seeming annoyance. Po, on the other hand, seemed to consider his suggestion serious and totally valid.

"Yeah, is a good way to start. And he surely seems like a ferocious opponent." Po said. Tyler stared at him, and then at the dummy, that seemed more ridiculous than dangerous.

"But isn't this for children?" Tyler asked

"Come on!" said Po "It is harder than it looks, give it a try, and don't be scared if you can't do it right. Nobody gets it right in the first time." Po admitted, seeming a bit embarrassed, his friends could only share a look as they remembered the first time Po had done it.

Tyler looked at Po, and shrugged. He turned to the dummy, walked to it, raised his furred hand, and gave a punch in the dummy. It moved into the place for a while, before stopping. Tyler turned to them "Okay, I think I already know how to punch a dummy. What do I do now?"

"Now, we try some  _real_  training." Master Shifu said, and soon Tyler was right in front of the start to the path. He looked forward, and back at master Shifu "So, does someone turns a switch, or you clap your hands to turn it on?"

"Just step forward, fox." Said master Shifu, and the rest of the animals stood behind, all watching the fox as he was about to get in. Po was hoping that Tyler was going to make it fine. The other animals, were watching, ready to analyze the fox movements and try to pinpoint what exactly were his abilities.

Tyler looked back, and took one step forward. As he did, he felt the wood beneath his foot sink, revealing it to be some kind of switch activated by weight. For as it did, the thing seemed to start working. The snake-like things into the ground started spinning, and the clubs and the other supports upwards, have started swinging at their own. And he could see that the pits forward had start expelling fire.

"Wow…" was all Tyler was able to say, as he seemed to have frozen in place. Shifu cleared his throat, and said "Whenever you want, fox."

Tyler looked at him, and back at the obstacle course in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Tyler observed the things in front of him, and then, he took a step forward. He almost tripped when the spinning floor almost made him fall. As if it wasn't enough, one of those clubs almost hit him. The spike scrapped his skin, but didn't made any real damage.

Tyler yelped, and clutched his face, he had little time to think as he needed to fight to keep his balance in that unstable ground. He had to dodge in the last second to avoid being hit by another club, luckily, by a part without any spines.

These guys did it every day? It was crazy! They could die in that thing!

"Come on, tyler!" Po screamed at him as incentive "Just keep moving your feet and dodge the clubs. You can punch the part without spines!"

The other animals were watching as the fox was stumbling in the fist obstacle of the Swinging Clubs of Doom. The fox didn't seemed as much without way as Po did on his first day, but yet, he didn't seemed to have any specific ability for that obstacle that indicated previous training. Of course, the fox could be pretending, to hide his true abilities. The had to keep watching to see what would unfold.

Tyler was now running in the same place, trying to avoid fall down into that spinning thing, and he had to crotch and bend forward to avoid being hit. Tyler was really not making any significant effort, so he decided to take his luck.

With a jump, he was able to advance slightly forward into the path, and avoided a club at the same time. He just didn't expected that in this moment another would come in his direction. Tyler's eyes widened when he saw a side without spikes coming in his direction and, without thinking, he tried to push it away with his arms.

As result, he was thrown out, his hand slightly painful for the impact, but he was able to make the club bounce back, what was impressive, since those thing were heavy and made of strong wood.

Tyler landed outside of the swinging clubs, and now, he was in the floor past it. He struggled in the ground to get back into his feet, and found support in the great Jade Turtle, and was able to breathe a little, and recover his breath. Man, his hands were hurting so much!

"Come one fox." Said Master Shifu "You passed the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion, now you must keep going."

Tyler felt like giving an answer to the small thing, but Po said "Come on, Tyler! You can do it!"

Tyler looked at the panda, who was still cheering for him. He seemed more like a big child, and seemed to believe in Tyler. The human-turned-fox was moved by this. He was able to recover his breath, and looked at what was in front of him now, a lot of those training dummies, what remembered somewhat anthropomorphic crocodiles.

Tyler took a deep breath, and once again, he walked forward.

At first it wasn't that hard, Tyler was able to dodge the movements of the wood limbs of the dummies. But after a while, he started being hit by them. He blocked the most hit he could with his arms, but some of them where still landing in his torso and his legs.

Tyler took a few moments before he was able to dodge the hits enough so he could slowly move forwards, but he was taking too long. After a few more hits on his torso and in the back of his head, Tyler finally was able to stumble out of the ground of the dummies.

Tyler supported himself with his hands on his knees. He took a few deep breaths to recover his normal heartbeat. He felt sore in a lot of places that he has been hit. He was happy that now he had a few moments to rest.

But soon it was cut out when a sudden burst sent a jet of flames right in front of his muzzle, not touching him by mere inches. Tyler yelped again, and stumbled back, and almost was hit by another column of fire.

Tyler realized that now he was over the pitch, and the thing was blasting fire upwards. Dammit! One almost hit his groin!

Tyler danced across the pit, many columns almost hitting him, and one barely scrapping at his muzzle. Tyler wanted to get out of there! He didn't wanted to be roasted in there and end up as some fried fox!

But it seemed that the pit had a mind of its own, blasting burst of fire in his direction as it could sense where he was moving. Tyler took a few minutes to be able to move around it with certain safety. Yet, he was not completely sure of where the step to be able to escape unharmed, if it was eve possible.

Tyler finally was able to jump out of the pit. He jumped scared when one column of fire burst right behind him, making him yelp and hop to out of the pit. He had finished the obstacles.

For minutes, Tyler had to keep deep breathing, with a hand on his knee and the other on his chest, as his heart was taking to long to return to the normal beating pattern. Yeah, Tyler surely did not wanted to do that again.

"You did it!" called a voice, and he turned to see Po walking to him by the safe path, and the other animals following him. Tyler walked to them, his legs still shaken, and Po put a hand on his shoulder "That is so great man! You did awesome!"

Tyler looked at the panda. He could not be serious

"Awesome?" asked Tyler "I almost got stabbed, broken, spanked and toasted! I wouldn't call it awesome!" said Tyler, making Po's smile disappear "You guys do this every day!?"

"Yeah"

"No problem"

"Used to it"

"Normal training."

What surprised Tyler the most was that they really seemed to consider that 'death obstacle course' as something completely normal! Just what kind of strange world was that? They were really so skilled that it was a regular day to them?

"It wasn't bad for a first time." Said Viper as she approached, Tyler screamed as he backed away much more faster than he himself thought it was possible, his back pressing against the wall as he wanted to pass through it as he stared at Viper as she was a monster came out of some nightmare.

Everyone looked at him, and Viper said "Okay, I'll be at a distance." And she slithered back, looking just a bit offended. Master Shifu then walked forward, and said at Tyler "I must say fox, that performance into the obstacle course left a lot to wish for."

Tyler looked at him, and then the red panda said "But I've seen worse."

"That's for sure" said Tigress

"Me too" said Monkey

"Yeah, for real." Said Crane.

Po could only roll his eyes as he knew they were talking about him. Tyler just looked at them and at the small master, as he spoke "I admit you're not as good as I could have expected form someone with formal training at kung fu, but I see that there is at least some potential on you. Maybe you can learn, after all."

Tyler looked at him for a few moments, and said "Well… thank you… but… just how skilled you want me to be, exactly?"

Shifu looked at him, and turned around "Students! Start your training!"

As soon as these words left his mouths, all the animals jumped for the place, save for Po, that took one seconds to react and run next to his friends. For the first time, Tyler was able to see just how skilled they really were.

Crane was into the jade turtle, and was balancing in it as he blocked a lot of arrows that flew in his direction with his wings. He moved across the edges of the turtle keeping perfect balance and not giving the slightest sign that he was going to fall or of hesitation.

Tigress was now moving across the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion with amazing speed and accuracy, as if the ground was not moving below her. She dodge the spiked parts as she delivered blows to the blunt parts that sent them away, and in one of those blows, she did actually busted the club into pieces.

Above them, in the swinging ring, Tyler could barely make out the small green blur that he would recognize as mantis quickly flying form one ring to the other, jumping with speed and ability that would put any Olympic acrobat to shame.

In the field of the dummies, Po and Monkey where fighting in there, Monkey was using a long staff while Po fought him barehanded. They were able to not only keep moving across the dummies and dodge their hits, but also apply and block the blows of each other, as if they could fight among a war and focus only on each other without being affected by the rest of the battle.

And looking farther, Tyler even dared to look at Viper to see her moving across the pitch of fire with amazing speed and skill. She made turns with each fire column and moved across it as she knew where each fire would burst, and like she was not affected in the slightest, in fact, in a few occasions, she would jump with the fire and land back without any harm.

Tyler could do nothing more than stare at them completely amazed. They made moves and skills that Tyler had only seem in those old kung fu movies. For a moment Tyler even wondered if any of them knew how to walk over water.

And they did it in such a natural way, as if they had it only as some routine, and had done it thousands of time already. Tyler then remembered that they probably had. After all, they were kung fu masters.

They had a level of skill that Tyler could only dream about. The red panda really expected him to be able to do those thing!? Not even in his best days he would achieve half of it! It had to be a great mistake!

Tyler looked as they soon finished their train, and they all gathered in front of master Shifu, bowing. Po came one second later, but bowed as the others did. They all remained lined, and Tyler just looked at them wide eyed.

Shifu turned back to him, and said "I guess that when you do what they can, it will be agood start."

Tyler could only stared at the small animal in front of him, completely sure that he wasn't serious.

"You are kidding, right?" asked Tyler, making the red panda raise an eyebrow to him. "You can't really be expecting me to do all that things!" Tyler said "I barely escaped that fire pitch without being got on fire!"

"Yeah, you're right." Said Tigress, and Mantis said "By the way, when will you notice that your tail is on fire?"

"What? My tail is not…" Tyler said, and looking back, he saw a small spark and fire in the tip of his white tail, with smoke coming up. Tyler stared at it for a few moments, as only them he felt the heat in it.

Tyler started screaming, throwing his arms to the air as he ran in circles "My tail is on fire! My tail is on fire! Someone bring a fire extinguisher!" Tyler screamed, as he ran from side to side.

The group stared at him for a few moments, and Mantis says "Why does he remember so much of… someone?" and as he said that, the rest of the group looked at Po. And Tyler kept screaming "Someone put down this fire!"

Po seemed to be the only one that was worried about him, and he stepped aside. Tyler was still running from side to side, trying in vain to run out of the fire in his tail. When suddenly, he was hit by cold water.

Tyler stopped as the fire on his tail finally went down, and he was left wet. Looking over, he saw Po, with a bucket in his hands, he must have thrown water on him to end the fire. Tyler stared at him, as the panda looked back at him.

There was a few minutes of silence as Po smiled nervously and hid the bucket behind his back, as if he could play innocent.

Tyler was finally having enough of it "Okay, that is it!" he said, turning back to the red panda "I'm sorry, but I wasn't made for kung fu! I'll never be as good as any of you not even on a million years! So sorry, but I can't do this!"

And with that said, Tyler said, turning around and walking to the gate. The rest of the group just looked at him. But was Po who went after him saying "Tyler, wait!"

"Just leave me alone, Po." Said Tyler as he walked to the door, aiming only to be back on his bed and to sleep for three hours more, but Po was not letting him go away like that.

"But Tyler, you barely started!"

"And I ended already!" he said "Did you saw how bad I was? I'm not like you and the other's, masters of kung fu! I can barely get to the other side of this obstacle course in one piece! I'll never be as good as any of you!"

Tyler was about to leave, when Po said "You think any of us already arrived here being as good as we are now?"

Tyler stopped, and after a moment, he looked back, seeing Po's face, as the panda continued "Every one of us started as a normal person! I was the waiter in my dad's noddle shop before I became the Dragon Warrior! And, to be totally honest, the first time I went in the obstacle course, I went twice as bad as you did!"

Tyler looked over his shoulder, looking at the panda "Really?"

"Yeah!" said Po "I wasn't as awesome before as I am now…" and after a small pause he said "Please, don't tell everyone." This made Tyler chuckle a bit "And the rest of the guys aren't as good now as they were before. Well, maybe mantis, he was always quick." Po continued "What I'm saying is… no one is already a master. They need to train and to become skilled before they can actually be awesome!"

Tyler just looked at Po, who had a sincere look in his eyes, Tyler could tell that the panda really believed what he was saying. And the way he was talking to Tyler, made the fox fell like the panda really cared about him. Tyler was able to give back a smile as he said "So, how did you guys got 'awesome'?"

Po smiled back at him "Training." Po said "And most important, we believed we could." The panda's words seemed very sincere. And Tyler was able to smile back, Po then added "Between us, when I first came to the Jade Palace, master Shifu tried to make me quit every way he could."

"Really?" Tyler asked, with a smirk and an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Po said "He was saying I couldn't be the Dragon Warrior and it was a mistake." Po said, kind of blushing.

"Yes." Said Master Shifu, stepping forward "But later, I saw that the panda really was the Dragon Warrior. And then, he joined the group of the masters." The red panda admitted, and Po smiled at him.

But one thing got Tyler curious "How exactly he was chosen Dragon Warrior? There was some kind of contest, or a tournament?"

"The Dragon Warrior is chosen by destiny." Shifu said, his answer made the smile disappear form Tyler's face "The Dragon Warrior was destined to be."

Tyler snorted at this, and this granted all the group to look at him "What is the matter, fox?"

"You guys in here seems to really believe in this thing of 'destiny', don't you?" Tyler asked.

This made Master Shifu look at him "Are you saying you don't believe in destiny, fox?"

"No." Tyler answered without a second of hesitating and of a dry manner.

"Why?" asked Po, and Tyler's answer was "Because I don't like the idea of not having control over my own life."

These words came out as the fox truly believed in that, and it was because he did. The five shared looks among them, as someone was negative about destiny. Shifu could tell in the eyes of the fox that he really meant it. As for Po, well, he simply had not faced things that way. But all of them were surprised for someone facing destiny this way, as a negative thing.

After a few moments of silence, Po said "I don't think that destiny is exactly like that."

"Why not?" asked Tyler "Destiny means that the things are already set and you can't change it. So, if your life is planned, then you can't change the plan even if you don't like it. If you have a destiny set then you can't make your own plans or your own decisions, because someone already made them all for you! I don't like thinking that I can't make true decisions and that all I do now is because someone planned me to do this! If this is not destiny, then tell me, what destiny is?"

Po really had no way to answer as the fox looked at him deadly in the eyes, his expression very serious, as Po was not able to give an answer, Tyler said "For me, this thing of destiny is non-sense. I don't let anyone decide what will do of my life. I make my own destiny. That is how I live."

There was a long silence, as everyone absorbed the information of the fox life philosophy. It was new that someone could have such a bad opinion about destiny. And the fox seemed to have a strong personality, and want really to be independent, that was what this philosophy was telling about him, a strong and free spirit.

"So, you really don't believe that there is a greater plan for you, fox? A destiny waiting for you?" asked master Shifu, and the fox looked back at him, and said "What? Have you been talking with that Oogway?"

His tone was of someone who was asking something trivial, but he didn't expected that the others took what he said seriously, as Po asked "You knew Master Oogway!?"

Tyler looked at him. MASTER Oogway? The turtle was a master also?

"You mean, elderly turtle, a cloth around his chest, green colored and walking with a staff? Kind of, 'wise fu master' way and talking with riddles?" Tyler asked, and Po said "Yeah, that is he! Did you knew him?"

"He is a master?" Tyler asked, and Po said "Oogway wasn't only a master! He was the greatest of masters! He invented the kung fu! All the other masters learned from him! He was a legend!"

Wow, that Oogway must be like a legend. But Tyler noticed that Po was talking about this Oogway in the past, then he asked "Why you say he was? Did he retired or what?"

As reaction, they seemed to act as the ambient had became heavier, and Po said "Master oogway has died. Soon after he choose me Dragon Warrior."

OUCH!

Tyler instantly knew he had touched a delicate subject. He thought for a moment, and he realized that he had talked with a dead turtle! Man, as if it couldn't get any weirder. But on second thought, it wasn't as strange as what already happened. After all, he was dead too, and being brought back into an alien world like that, with a whole new, animal appearance, yeah, Oogway being dead wasn't the strangest things already.

The others noticed that the fox had come silent after what Po said, as if he was in deep thinking, Shifu was the first to talk again "So, fox, tell me, how did you knew Master Oogway?"

Tyler went back to reality and looked at him as he took a few moments to think. If he said the ghost of Oogway had sent him back from the dead he would probably be put on the madhouse, or any other thing they have for it. If he lied, the red panda would probably notice, and he would be in a tight spot as the panda would want to know the truth, and was going to press him until he talked.

Tyler had finally decided what to say. He was going to tell the truth, but being subtle, and trying to avoid creating much attention. After this, he finally said "Well… you see, Oogway… saved my life."

The other animals looked at him as he spoke, paying attention to his explication. "If it wasn't for him, I would have died." Tyler continued, telling the truth, but not telling all of it at once "I would not be here in your… valley, if it wasn't for him."

The animals paid very much attention to each word of what the fox was saying, specially Po and master Shifu "He said something about there were someone needing me here. Something about having a destiny waiting for me. Or something like that. I'm alive thanks to him."

The animals remained silent after Tyler had explained it, and Po said "Yeah, saving someone has Oogway all over it." He said with a smile, and Shifu said "So, Oogway said you had a destiny waiting for you here?"

"I'm not pretty sure it was  _here_ " Tyler answered, trying to be as sincere as he could without sounding absurd or crazy "He said that there was a destiny waiting for me, and I guess he meant something like it. He said someone was going to need my help, or something like it, and he also said…" Tyler trailed of, remembering the turtle's words.

The others noticed his sudden stop, and Crane asked "What? What master Oogway told you?"

Tyler was able to find his voice back after a few moments, and he said "That I could find happiness." He sounded distant, but yet, present "That I could be happy."

There was a long silence as the animals looked at him, Tyler looked to the ground for a while, and master Shifu said, finally "Oogway must have saw some destiny ahead of you. He would not have said such words for nothing."

Tyler looked at him "Made he was mistaken." The fox tried to say "Who would need me if they have you? Maybe he was just caduceus or something-"

"Master Oogway was wiser than any of us." Said the small master, cutting Tyler "He knew a lot of things, and he must have seem something in you, and a destiny ahead, he would never say words like that at waste."

Tyler looked at him, as he saw complete sure in his eyes into the wise of the turtle. Tyler knew he was not going to convince him that the turtle was wrong. And he had even more when Shifu said "There is a reason for everything that Master Oogway ever did. There is no reason why giving you this message should be any different."

Tyler looked at the red panda, and at Po, and said "But… they have you guys to protect them! I can barely protect myself." Tyler said "What destiny could be waiting for my in here? Who in here would need me?"

"I don't know." Master Shifu said after a few moments "But I'm sure Master Oogway knew, and that he knew what he was doing. He saw something in you."

Tyler looked at him, and then at the ground, he was still unsure of it, and he just said "I don't know if Oogway really thought someone was going to want me around." He said it low, more to himself then to the others, and it made Shifu raise an eyebrow.

Po, seeing the fox sad, walked forward, and said "I want you around."

Tyler looked at him, surprised, and Po smiled at him "You're cool, and I know someone will also think the same." He seemed to be sure "I know that Oogway knew that you had a great future ahead of you, that's why you are here."

Everybody in here seemed to take the turtle to a high standard, not to mention that they took destiny very serious. But what most made Tyler pay attention, was the sincerity in the panda's word that he liked to have him around.

The panda seemed to really like him, and believe in him. This made Tyler feel slightly emotional, but not enough to show. He just gave a weak smile to Po, and for the panda, it seemed to be enough

"I'll help you find this destiny." The panda said, putting a hand around his shoulder "And I'll help you achieve it whatever it is! And I'll do that by helping you becoming the greates master you can!"

Tyler was able to smile at him as the panda seemed very happy and jovious. "Well, if you say… I guess it will not hurt trying a bit more." He said, and flinched as his hands hurts "At least not more than it already had."

As Tyler and Po talked, Shifu approached his other students, and Tigress whispered to her master "Master, do you believe the fox words?"

"He seemed to believe what he said was truth." The red panda said "I think he really knew Oogway, but there is something else he isn't telling, I can sense it." Shifu said as he cast a look at the fox, who was with Po

"We need to keep an eye very open for him. If Oogway really saw a destiny ahead of him, than the fox must be a very interesting being."

"He is not very good in kung fu." Said Mantis, and Shifu said "Yet, we may observe the fox very closely, and also train him, if this destiny really is true."

"What destiny could be it, master?" asked Viper, looking at Tyler and Po, and Master Shifu said "I really don't know, but I'm eager to find out." And he turned around, back to Po and Tyler and said "Okay, fox!"

Both looked at him "I guess that the time for talking has ended. The training has just started, and we still having the rest of the day ahead of us." He said as he clasped his hands, and Tyler said "Will I get some broken bones?" sounding quite uneasy.

Shifu looked at him "I guess that is up to how good you get." Shifu said, and it sent shivers down the fox's spine. Tyler was just praying he wasn't going to regret this.

 


	6. The First Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the training continues, and Tyler is put to spar with the other Masters. How well will he make it?

Tyler followed him to the outside of the training hall, into the front yard, where there was what seemed to be an open space that was really good for training, Tyler stood along with the other animals, as the small master said "Okay, Fox, you will start training with Monkey! You will both be using staffs. Get in position!"

Master Monkey wasted no time into swiftly getting a staff and getting in position. Tyler took a few moments to actually react; he firstly grabbed the staff, and then went to face the simian master.

Everybody stared at him as he held his staff with both hands, and Tyler said "What?"

"Firstly, you're holding it wrong." Said Monkey, and Tyler noticed the Monkey was keeping hands separated as he held his staff, while Tyler was keeping his hands far too close, what gave him little balance in it.

Tyler looked at him, and put his hands far from each other, trying to get it in a similar fashion that the simian in front of him was, even trying to mimic his pose.

"Like this?" Tyler asked, and Monkey answer was "A bit better."

Tyler barely had time to answer as Master Shifu said "Begin!", and the Monkey gave a huge leap in the air, crying out and spinning his staff like some Jet Lee as he went down in Tyler.

The poor fox barely had time to react, but he moved enough to avoid a direct hit by simply stepping to the left, and letting the staff hit the ground. Tyler stumbled backwards, a bit stunned for the sudden movement.

"Some warning would be good!" Tyler cried out, and Monkey laughed and said "Master Shifu said 'start', it isn't warning enough?"

"Not when someone will try to hit me with a staff!" Tyler said, and Monkey said "You didn't had this trouble last time when I jumped at you."

Indeed, the simian had a point. (Tyler didn't believed he had thought it seriously) When they fought back in the noodle shop, Tyler was actually able to pick up with him. But Tyler himself didn't knew how he did that.

"Well, last time I acted out of instinct." The fox admitted to the monkey, who chuckled "Well, I guess you can't count on instinct always." He said "But, I guess that a little instinct comes a lot handy sometimes." He said as he spun his staff, and pointed it to Tyler "Ready for another?"

Tyler looked at the simian for a few moments, and at the staff in his own hands. After a few seconds, he looked back at Monkey, and nodded. The golden simian smirked, and started spinning his staff again, now, he was circling Tyler, as if he was choosing which part of him he should hit next.

Tyler watched every move of the monkey, the staff held tightly on his hands, which were sweating a bit. He was taking deep and slow breaths, trying to keep calm and watch the simians moves as he could attack at any moment and in any fashion. Tyler had to be ready to defend the attack as soon as it was to be made.

The rest of the students watched with interest, but keep silence. But the same could not be said about Po.

"Come on, Tyler!" the panda cried out at the fox "You can do it! I know you can!"

Tyler turned his face briefly to take a look at the panda who was cheering for him. And then, he heard a cry as Monkey advanced against him. Tyler barely had time to react as he dodged by ducking, and he could feel the wind on his fox ears as the staff moved over his head. It would have hit him if he had not dodged.

Tyler landed butt in the ground, and groaned as he tried to get up. But he felt the staff being lightly pressed against his neck, and he looked up, to see Monkey smiling at him, with the staff pointed in his direction. If it was a serious fight, Tyler would be in serious danger.

Monkey chuckled, and he lowered the staff, as he said "One advice. When you are fighting someone, try to keep your focus on your enemy." And he offered his hand. And Tyler took it, and the simian was now helping him getting back on his feet.

The rest of the animals watched as they were trying to evaluate the fox's true abilities. But till now, he didn't showed that he had very much of them. But Master Shifu was not going to drop the matter, he quickly told them to go back into fighting pose, and to start again.

And so they did. Soon, Monkey was once again facing Tyler, the staff spinning, and Tyler looked at him, holding his own staff and this time, he was going to pay full attention to the simian.

"Go on Tyler!" Po cheered "You can do that! Just don't let anything distract you!"

But, this time, Tyler didn't not took his eyes out of Monkey, who smirked at him as he spun his staff. After a few seconds, Monkey ran in his direction, spinning the staff above his head, as he ran. Tyler took a position, putting one of his legs in front of the other, as he readied his staff to parry the attack.

Monkey arrived very close to him, and raised the staff above his head, as if to deliver a blow. Tyler immediately raised his staff high, to parry the strike coming from above. But, as he did, Monkey made a spin, and moved the staff, now aiming it in Tyler's midsection.

The poor fox barely had time to react as the edge of the staff poked strongly into his ribs, taking his air out. Tyler cried out in surprise and dropped the staff as he went on his knees, clutching his chest at the strong poke as he tried to catch his breath once again.

The animals looked at him as he clutched his chest in pain. Po even winced as he saw Tyler on the ground, and started cheering for him "Come on, Tyler, you can do that!"

Tyler stayed down for a few moments, before he was good enough to stand up again. He shivered a little and pressed the point where the staff hit him. He was almost sure that he was going to have a serious bruise in there under his shirt and fur. But he was still able to stand up, and the pain was going away quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Monkey, seeming concerned, and Tyler looked at him, and gave a thumbs up, to show that he was actually fine. So, Tyler picked up the staff again, and got back in position, and Master Shifu said "Again."

And Monkey once again spun his staff, and ran for Tyler. The fox looked at the simian with his red eyes, and this time, he did not moved until he was completely sure of what the monkey's move was going to be.

Tyler waited, and Monkey spun the staff, and pushed the edge against Tyler's chest. But, this time, Tyler was ready, and he swiftly dodged the incoming attack, and put his own staff on his side, to help redirect the attack to hit only the air.

When he did it, Monkey backed away a few steps, and spun his staff as he looked at Tyler "Yeah, this is a beginning." Said the simian with a smile, and Tyler was actually able to smile to. A split second later, Monkey jumped in his direction, crying out and his staff raised to an attack.

Tyler almost tripped on his own paws as he backed away and tried to use his staff to defend himself. He was able to dodge the upcoming attack form Monkey's staff, and the simian soon spun it, and tried to repeat the move he did earlier, by hitting Tyler o his chest. But, once again, Tyler was able to dodge it by bending his legs backwards, and inclining his back as far aa he could.

As a result, Monkey's staff massed over him as he was with his back almost touching the ground, and Monkey slightly jumped to avoid tripping.

This move was amazingly swift and it surprised Monkey, Po, and the other four, but not Master Shifu, who just raised an eyebrow. Even Tyler was surprised. When did he learnt to do that Matrix thing?

Tyler barely had to think about it as he straightened his body, and he was once again standing, holding the staff close to his chest, and he looked at Monkey, who was still spinning his staff, and smiling "Now, that was a good one." He said with humor. And Tyler was only able to stare at him, and at the staff in his own hands. He barely had time to say anything as Monkey advanced against him again. Now he was spinning the staff into a tornado-attack.

Tyler yelped and he gave a few steps back as he was trying to avoid being hit by the staff, that at some moments was high and at some moments was low. Tyler was able, whoever, to keep himself out of its reach, and not be hit.

When Monkey finally stopped, Tyler thought he was going to have some breathing room. But he barely had time, as Monkey brought the staff over him, and Tyler yelped as he was able to parry it with his own staff. And now, they were facing each other, Monkey with his staff on the vertical as he pressed it in Tyler's direction coming from above, and Tyler holding his staff on horizontal, as he was trying to repel Monkey, but without many results.

The other Masters watched intently, and they were already seeing some kind of hidden potential in that fox. He really had some abilities, and that was for sure, as he was able to kept up with Monkey like that. All of them watched very intently and carefully.

Well… most of them…

"Go on Tyler, you can do it!" Po cried out "Yeah, Monkey, you rock!"

"How are you cheering for?" asked Mantis, and Po looked a little embarrassed "Well… for both? They are both my friends!"

The others just shook their heads. Yeah, this was just Po being Po, it was regular to them. And Po barely minded as he went back to cheering "Come on Monkey! You are the Best on staff! Oh, but you are good to Tyler!"

Tyler was barely hearing the panda, though, he was too focused on the Monkey who was into a staff fight with him, they were still locked together. Tyler was having a little problem, but the Monkey seemed to be taking it very easily.

"Yah know, you are not half bad in it." Said Monkey with a smile, and Tyler was able to breath out a "thanks." And Monkey said "But you must consider, your enemies are not going to go that easy on you."

He was going easy!?

"You are too much in the defensive, you need to try to attack." Monkey said, and Tyler said back "Sorry, I never fought with a staff before."

"Well, you are doing good for your first time, now you must try to attack."

"But I'm trying to protect myself!"

"Attack in some way." Said Monkey, and Tyler said "How do I attack without being open for being attacked?"

Monkey chuckled "This is up to you." And he started pressing harder in his staff, and Tyler's strength started failing.

Tyler breathed as the staff was coming closer to his face, and Monkey was very close to him. Tyler knew that if he got close enough he was going to win him. Man, it was so hard to think in the middle of a battle.

Tyler knew that he needed to attack in some way, or he was going to lose and be beaten. Tyler was under a lot of pressure in this moment. And as he seemed about to lose to the much more skilled Monkey, he could only think of one way of attacking.

So, as Monkey put pressure in the staff, Tyler suddenly raised his leg, and hit his knee straight between Monkey's legs.

Monkey suddenly let out a shrieking cry, as his eyes bulged and his face contorted as he let go of the staff. All the other animals flinched as they saw Monkey being hit in such a sensible place.

Monkey flinched as he brought both hands to his crotch, as he slumped to the ground, and curled in a ball as he whined at the strong hit in that area.

Tyler only stared at him on the ground, and then, he raised his look to the other animals. All of them looked at Tyler with an expression that was near the shock. Tyler looked at them for a few moments, and then he said "I panicked!"

"Monkey!" Po said as he ran to his fallen friend, and Shifu then said "Fox!" he sounded angry at Tyler. And honestly, Tyler could somehow understand why. After all, he knew that what he had just done was a very low move.

Po was near Monkey, and helping him get up.

"Monkey, are you okay?"

"I… don't know…" the Monkey said, his voice sounding squeakily at the pain on his crotch had not subsided yet.

Tyler stood in place as Shifu walked to him, and said "Fox, mind explaining what was that?"

"I panicked!" Tyler said "He was above me and I had to attack. This was the first thing that came in my mind at the moment."

Master Shifu looked at the fox for a few moments, before he said "That was a low, treacherous and unfriendly attack." Tyler lowered his head, and then, Shifu said "It was very well played."

Tyler looked surprised at him for a few moments. Was the raccoon-panda-thing serious? He had just used a low move, and it was very much dishonored. He was pretty sure that a move like that would go against the basic principles of kung fu, to say the least. But it seemed not to be, as the small master kept saying.

"Your technique was very much… unexpected, and yes, it lacked honor in a way. But you were able to think quickly and to react fast to danger. Though I highly recommend that you avoid this kind of tactic into an honored fight."

Tyler looked at him for a few moments, and he then bowed the best way he could. Well, at least he was not going to be punished for using a low move.

"Now, I think you must face your next opened now." Said Master Shifu, and in that instant, all the males gave one step behind. Even Po covered his crotch as he took one step behind, letting Monkey almost fall to the floor as he tried to keep his balance with the pain still in place. Tyler even asked if he needed help, and Monkey politely recused, and walked back to the others. As he did, soon Tigress was walking forward.

Oh man…

Tyler already knew that the feline was aggressive and strong, for what Po had told him, and he knew that she probably was still mad at him for that punch he gave her in the face. Now Tyler was thinking that he should have apologized to her earlier before this started.

The next fight was going to be bare-handed. Tyler even asked if he could keep the staff, or have some shield, or use an armor. But Master Shifu was categorical about it, they were going to fight only with their muscles and their own skills.

Yeah, Tyler was most likely toasted.

Tigress took on the Tiger Style pose as she faced him, her eyes narrowed in focus as she seemed ready to pounce at him and tear him with her claws. Tyler stared at her scared for a few moments, before he adopted a pose that was very much like the Crane Style ha had seen in old movies, with his arms raised and his leg near his body.

The others just looked a strange at him, as they wondered what kind of pose was that. But Shifu was not going to waste time, and he then said "Begin."

As soon as this word left his lips, Tigress then went to all fours, like a feral tiger, and started running in Tyler's direction. The fox yelp, and as Tigress jumped in him, he suddenly dodged the same way he did with Monkey's staff. He bent his back backwards, and was able to dodge Tigress by mere inches as she passed above him.

Once again, Tyler fell to the ground, and he quickly got up as Tigress seemed not to have been bothered by his sudden dodge, as she quickly slid into the ground on all fours, and turned to Tyler, seeming ready to pounce at him.

Tyler stumbled as he stood there, looking at her carefully. He was barely minded on how he was able to do the Matrix thing so good. He was totally focused on the tiger kung fu master as she stared back at him.

Tigress got on two legs again, and was now in the tiger pose, and she stood for a few moments, before running in his direction.

Tyler barely had time to react as he stumbled backwards and dodge as she started to thrown blows at him. Tyler dodged her punches, claws and kicks as she tried to hit him in every way she could. She was amazingly fast and swift, and Tyler had to do his best, and he was about to turn around and start running to escape form her as she seemed to be taking the fight a bit more serious than she should. Tyler was starting to get worried that they might have to take him from that in a hospital bed.

"Come on, Tigress! You are doing great!" Po cried out, and he also said "Go on, Tyler! You can make it!"

"Po!" Tyler cried out, when he got far enough form Tigress, his fur was starting to get sweaty from the nervousness and the effort he was making not to be hit be the feline "Who are you cheering to?"

Po stopped for a little, and looked to be thinking, as he said "For both?" with a nervous smile. Tyler barely had time to come up with a answer as he suddenly catch by the corner of his eye Tigress moving her claw in his direction. He dodged only by a few moments, and he focused all his attention back to the fight.

Tyler was still dodging swiftly each move that Tigress threw at him, and it was becoming increasingly difficult. Tyler thought that maybe it was a good moment for Shifu to order than to stop.

But Master Shifu had other ideas on his mind. He knew that a warrior usually showed all he was able too if he was into a difficult situation. So, if the fox was truly hiding his true potential, maybe a fight with Tigress would help to bring this abilities to the surface. So, as they fought, he watched very carefully, as well as his other students.

Whoever, as they saw the fight went on, the saw that Tyler could dodge the blows, but he was having troubles to keep up with Tigress. And she wasn't even using all his strength and speed till now. Maybe the fox really had no real experience into kung fu, for all that was being seem in there. Po was the one who was getting worried about Tyler. He had just met the fox, but he did not wanted him to get hurt, especially if Tigress decided to go harder on him.

Tigress was not giving her best, of course, since Master Shifu had told her not to. Yet, she was seeing that she was giving a tiring into the fox in front of her, who was having more and more difficulty to keep up as he got tired but she was not even in the slightest. She could keep like that for all day, and the fox was having difficulty with just a few minutes. If the canine had any special ability into kung fu, he was hiding it far too well.

Soon he would not be able to pick up with Tigress, and everybody was noticing it, especially Tyler. The fox knew that sooner or later he would not be able to defend anymore, and soon the feline would have him right where she wanted. Tyler thought about it as he moved backwards, avoiding her blows, but he slipped, and fell on his back.

Tyler groaned as he had hit his head in the floor, and lights danced in front of his eyes as he recovered the focus on his vision, and he saw Tigress coming at him, almost as if she was going to pounce on him while he was down, like the predator cats normally did back in his world.

After a second of panic, Tyler did the only thing he could thing about, he kicked Tigress in between her legs.

Tigress simply looked at him weird, and Tyler did it again, and again. That was when Tyler suddenly remembered that the feline was not a male. Man, it was easy to forget when you spent some time by her side. She even acted as a male.

Tigress only stared at Tyler for a while more, and she advanced against him again. Tyler let out a yelp as he used both legs to press them against Tigress' chest.

The Tiger Style's master looked at Tyler as he did it, and she outstretched her hands, and Tyler used his own hands to parry it. And them, with a surge of strength Tyler didn't knew he had, he used both his legs and arms to propel Tigress out of the ground, and made her be thrown upwards.

The others who were watching were impressed by this show. Po, actually, had his jaw hung in his mouth and his eyes wide as he saw someone did that with Tigress.

But Tigress was not very much impressed. As she was easily able to spin her body and go back to the ground without any kind of problem. Tyler, whoever, had to squirm a bit to get up, and turn around to Tigress, who was still staring at him, and ready to fight.

Tyler quickly got back on his feet as Tigress looked at him and threw something that was on her hand aside. Tyler barely caught a glimpse of the light-blue thing Tigress threw, and taking a double look, he saw it was a glove.

_His_  glove.

Look at his own hands, he saw the glove of his left hand was missing! It had slipped inot Tigress hand when Tyler threw her in that mortal!

"My glove!" Tyler whispered to himself as he held his own wrist of the hand of the missing glove. He recoiled his four, furred fingers into a knuckle, and looked at the glove that was far from him, right next to Tigress.

Tigress jumped over him again, making a mortal in the air, and as she did it, the glove flew off the ground.

Tyler immediately ran, as he got out of the way of Tigress' move, as she landed in the ground, lifting up some dust as she did so. She quickly turned around, in fighting pose, and she saw Tyler, his back turned to her as he seemed to be running at the distance.

_He is running away?_  Was the thought in Tigress' mind. Had she been to hard on him? Well, she was not going to let him escape. She immediately ran after him, but Tyler seemed to barely have noticed.

Shifu looked at the fox as he ran in two legs, his hand outstretched as if he was trying to reach for something.

_What is that?_  Shifu thought to himself  _Is the fox trying to ran way now? Is the battle too much for him?_  Shifu took a good look into the fox, and in fact, there was fear in his face. But, he did not seemed to be trying to escape from Tigress, instead, his eyes were focused into something on the ground that was in front of him, and he was running with one of his hands outstretched as the other was held tightly against his chest.

Tyler needed to get his glove back! He needed to put it on before he lost control! Before it all happens again! Tyler had his eyes fixated on his glove, laying forgotten in the ground, and he was almost reaching it, when he felt something grab his tail.

Tyler looked back, to see Tigress facing him, and she said to his face "You can't escape from me!" and she delivered a tornado kick in him, hitting the side of his body.

Tyler felt the air being all expelled from his lungs as he was sent back flying for good 20 feet, and he landed with a thud, reeling in the ground for a few more feet before he stopped, and now he was trying to catch his breath as he got up again. His left hand was still pressed against his chest, and he was using the other hand to cover it.

The other animals flinched when they saw that move, and Po was even calling out "Tyler! Are you okay?" Tigress seemed to be taking this training seriously, as she usually did with every training. And maybe, just maybe, she was being a little too rough on the fox.

"Come on, Tyler!" Po said "You can do that, I know!" he cheered for the fox. But Tyler was barely listening. He was having trouble to coupe with the pain on the side of his body where the kick had landed. Tyler was almost sure that the blow had almost fractured one of his ribs. Yet, this was not the greatest worry on his mind. The greatest, was that he needed to recover his glove as fast as possible.

_Don't lose control! Don't lose control! Don't lose control!_  Tyler kept repeating in his own head as he got up and scanned the field, and he sighted his glove feet away from him. And he had to pass by Tigress to recover it. Few minutes ago, this would scare Tyler but, right now, in the face of what could happen, Tyler was barely even caring.

Tyler got up, and was still holding his paw against his chest, and started running in direction to his glove.

But, for all the others who were seeing, it seemed that he was running against Tigress.

Tigress stood in attention as she saw the white fox running in her direction. Did he lost his fear and now was going to fight serious? Well, it was about time. Maybe he had finally decided to let go whatever disguise he was using, and was going to show his real strength.

That was around the same thought that was on Master's Shifu mind, as he looked as Tyler was running to the direction his student was in. The others, whoever, were wondering what the fox was thinking, specially Po.

"The guy has lost his mind?" Asked Monkey.

"Tigress is gonna make him in pieces." Said Mantis as he saw the fox running against the stronger of the Furious Five, and Viper said "I just hope she doesn't hurt him too much." And The others could just agree. And Po, he was just looked at Tyler, worried, and knowing that running straight forward to Tigress was definitely not a good idea.

Tyler was getting closer and closer to Tigress, and the Tiger Style's Master was just waiting for him, in fighting pose, and she was ready to deliver a blow to Tyler when he passed near. And then, Tyler passed by her side, and kept running straight.

Tyler had just passed by her.

Tigress looked at him as he ran, and so did the other animals, not getting what was going on now.

What was that? He was running away again? Was it some kind of strategy of battle? What was the fox doing?

They saw Tyler run pass Tigress, who just stood there, surprised, and he ran across the field, and he was now stopping into a place. He crouched there, and soon, they saw him picking something up from the ground, and then, he was putting it into his naked hand.

It seemed a glove. It was the fox's glove. The one Tigress had ripped from his hand when they clashed.

Tyler finally wore his glove back into his hand, and once it was firmly secure in place, he let out a big sigh of pure relief, as it was like he had somehow just avoided a tragedy. Tyler finally was able to breathe calmly, for a moment, he had even forgot about the fight and about the dangerous feline that was just trying to kill him moments ago.

But Tigress had not forgot about him, and she walked to him as she saw him putting the glove back, and actually smiling at having it back.

_All of that because of a glove?_  Tigress thought to herself, and she stared at the fox as he panted in the ground, seeming greatly relieved.  _Just what is the matter with this fox?_

"Tyler?" Po's voice called the fox back to reality, as he raised his head, and noticed that now the others were staring at him. Tyler looked back at them for a moment, before he said "huh… I… dropped my glove." He said, showing off his gloved hand top them, and they just kept staring.

After a few moments, Tyler said "Well, I think I have done enough sparring for now. Can I do something else, please? I don't mind trying the obstacle course again." Tyler said. That was dangerous to him, but he did not wanted to risk losing his glove again.

The other animals just kept looking at him, Tigress and Shifu with their eyebrows raised. And the others… well, they were just staring, specially Po. After a moment, Po asked "Tyler, are you feeling okay?"

He sounded genu8inelly worried, and Tyler was quickly to answer "Yeah, I'm fine, I mena, why I would not be fine." He said with smile, but the others could notice that he was forcing it, and that he was now fondling nervously his own hands with the gloves.

Shifu looked intently at him, and then he walked forward, as he said "Fox, may I see your gloves?"

"No!" Tyler said quickly, backing away one step and putting his hands away from Shifu, as if he was going to cut them off. This behavior startled the other animals, and Tyler looked at them, realizing he must have overreacted. And he quickly tried to say "Huh… I… These gloves… they are… they are all I have now." He said, and he was still looking scared "I-I'm just too… overprotective around them. They were a gift."

The other animals all looked at him. Po seemed to have accepted this answer, after all, he knew how he would feel if someone was going to mess with his action figures. The others, whoever, were a bit suspicious at the fox having so much interest into the glove, to the point of refusing Master Shifu take a look at them.

The expected the red panda to order the fox to remove and deliver then immediately. But, instead, the small master only said "Can I only look? I promise I won't take them off."

Tyler looked at him for a few moments, and then, he nodded, and slowly showed his gloved hands to Shifu, his hands/paws, still shaking a bit.

Shifu looked at the two gloves that covered the fox's hands. They looked quite normal, plain light blue in color, probable made of cotton or some other tissue, and they looked quite ordinary, the kind of thing you could buy from any store.

Shifu reached out to touch the gloves, and Tyler flinched, almost as if he was going tlo pull his hands off again. But Shifu assured him that he was not going to take the gloves, and this seemed to calm Tyler a bit, as he let Shifu examine his gloves.

Indeed, they were made of cotton, or something very similar, and they seemed to be pretty god to cold climates, but not for the hot that was being around the Valley these days. Yet, the fox was using them, and being extremely protective around them. Looking and examining them with his hands, Shifu could see nothing really out of place or special with these gloves, in fact, they seemed very much normal. Yet, the fox was acting as if they were of vital importance.

"How did you said you got these glove again, fox?" Shifu asked, looking Tyler in the eye, and Tyler looked at him for a few moments, before diverging his look to the ground. "Fox." Shifu said again, letting clear that he wanted an answer, and Tyler looked at him in the eyes, and said "They were a gift."

Shifu could say the truth in the fox eyes, and so, he asked "A gift from who?"

Tyler then answered "Someone I like very much." And it was clear to the small master that he was not going to have the fox talking easily. So, the small master resigned himself, and let go of Tyler's hand, and now, the fox was back to fondling his hands, holding them very close to his chest, as if he was still very worried. Indeed, he looked to be somewhat worried.

Yeah, definitely there was something about that fox, and somehow, it had to do also with his gloves. Almost all the others could tell. Almost, because Po was more worried about Tyler himself than the way the fox was acting.

Po approached, and he said "Tyler, are you sure you are okay?" Tyler looked at Po, seeing that he was truly worried, and he said "I'm fine, Po. So, the death course is there inside, isn't it?" Tyler said, turning around to go back to the training hall, but Po stopped him. "You know, I think you have trained a little for today. Maybe you need some rest and a good bowl of noodles at dad's shop."

Tyler looked at Po, and the Tigress massaged her forehead as she sighed, Mantis even said "It was taking too long." And Monkey rolled his eyes. Tyler was starting to get very much of the panda's personality only by seeing the way the others reacted to his suggestions.

"Oh, come on, guys." Po said "Too much work and no fun makes anyone joyless. Tyler already trained a little, didn't he? Why don't give him a break? Come on, just fifteen minutes." Po begged, and Master Shifu looked intently at Tyler, and he said "Okay then."

Everybody was now staring at him as he had grew a second head.

"Did I lost something?" asked Mantis, and Master Shifu said "Po, you will keep an eye for the fox during your 'break'. But be sure to be back later for more training, the fox is not done yet." He finished, and Po cheered "Yeah, come on Tyler, you got to taste my dad's soup." And Po started leading Tyler out.

Tyler, on his turn, was happy for having a break, for several different reasons. Tyler looked over his shoulder, and he saw Master Shifu still looking at him as he left, as well as the other five animals, all looking at him, as if they were trying to figure him out.

But Tyler was not going to let. He could not let. He could not let it happen all over again. He was not going to make any wrong moves this time. He was not going to make mistakes and lose everything again. It was a chance of making it right, and Tyler was going to make it. That was the thoughts on his head as Po lead him across the gate and into the stairs, babbling very much about the noodle shop and about the food in there.

As they left, the other animals turned to their master "Master Shifu, what is going on?" asked Monkey "If I had to say, I would say that you are starting to agree with Po."

"I second that." Said Mantis, and Master Shifu sighed, and he said "We still need to learn more about this fox."

"Yeah, I learn that he aims for lower targets." Monkey said, shivering a bit as he remembered the still aching on between his legs, and Tigress said "He doesn't seems to be very good at fighting, but he  _can_  fight."

"Do you think he can still be pretending?" said Viper, now able to come closer since Tyler was no longer there, to be sacred of her "Do you think he is still hiding his true abilities?"

"I still don't know." Said Master Shifu "But we learned something very interesting during this training." He said to his students, who all looked at him "Did you saw the way he reacted when he lost his glove?"

The students nodded, yeas, it had indeed been suspect. "It looked like he had lost the most important thing in the world." Crane said, and Mantis said "And when you asked to see his gloves, Is like you had asked him to cut off his own ears."

"Indeed, it is very suspect" Tigress concluded. And Master Shifu said "Now I'm completely sure that the fox is hiding something. And whatever it is, maybe it has something to do with these gloves."

Shifu turned to all his students, and he said "Viper, Mantis, Crane. You must follow Po and the fox. Make sure that the fox does not try to escape from the valley or do anything with Po. We need to keep a very watchful eye to him, and be sure that he will not cause any problem. We really need to learn more about him."

The three bowed, and they took off, now going to follow the panda and fox in their way. And as they did, Shifu thought to himself  _I know that the fox seems to have something to hide. And maybe the gloves have to do with it. I really need to figure out what is up with the fox, and if he actually plans something._


	7. Rosemary!?!?

Po guided Tyler all the way down the stairs. Tyler had gone them down before, but in this time. He was in complete panic, and he did not noticed actually, who long they were. Po said that it was around one thousand steps. But Tyler imagined that it were probably much more than that.

Maybe going up and down these stairs every day was part of an exercise to develop strength in the legs. Tyler knew that as he was walking by them, his legs were actually starting to feel sore.

Did they had to go up and down these things every day? Wow, no wonder they were so strong and so resilient.

When they finally arrived the final base of the stairs, Tyler had to stop a little to breathe. He was not so tired at all, he was worried when he was going to have to climb these stairs all over again.

"Don't have some short cut for these stairs?" Tyler as ked Po, who looked at him, and he said "Yeah, I know what you mean." He said, his words sounding true "These stairs are killers, but you get used to it. A little." Po added, scratching the back of his head. Tyler looked at him. Yeah, Po was really fatter than him, probably for him it was harder than to most people. Still, Tyler was amazed that someone fat like him could actually be so good in fighting, as he had saw in the training.

Po quickly distracted him, as he said "But you can recover your strength quickly with some good meal! My dad makes a great noddle soup! You will love it!" Po said, and Tyler remembered what happened in the previous day.

"Your father, the goose?" Tyler asked "Who almost saw you die and saw  _me_  helping the one that planned to kill you?"

Po looked at him for a few moments, unsure of what to say. And after a few moments, he smiled and said "Oh, come on!" he said, trying his best to sound positive "I bet dad already forgot about it."

"You think?" said Tyler, not convinced, and Po said "Sure. Also, you tried to stop Rundun from hurting me! You are a nice guy, and I'm sure my dad will see it in the moment he sees you." Po said, sounding very positive, but Tyler could say that he actually seemed a bit nervous.

"So, let's go?" Po offered, and Tyler, having already recovered his breath, was actually able to get up, and to follow Po as they walked across the village. They didn't' noticed the three other animals following them, all of them well hidden as they were keeping an eye for the white fox, ready to take action if the canine tried anything.

Viper slithered into the shadows, making sure to stay out of sight, and making sure that no one could see her, and that she was out of hearing shot. She knew that Tyler was scared of her, and she could use it in her advantage if the situation was difficult. She was still not understanding, though, she barely even knew him and he was already scared. She wondered just what kind of "bad experience" Tyler actually had.

Crane was following from above, hovering into the air as he looked down at the shapes that were Po and Tyler. Crane always marveled on how rarely people looked up, and he used this on his advantage, staying up above and out of sight, and making sure that the two animals below could not notice his presence. He could be very subtle when he wanted.

And finally, Mantis was following them from the hoofs, jumping from one to another as he keep an close eye for both of them. He was ready to take action if the fox took a move. He knew all the pressure points and was ready to use them to fight agians6t that fox, leaving him paralyzed if there was the actual need. His small size came handy sometimes, when he needed not be seen. Being small in these occasions was a great advantage.

Tyler walked with Po, passing by many buildings and many animals in their way. All of them complimented Po.

"Hey Po!" said a pig "You did great last week with these boar bandits!"

"I do what I can!" Po answered.

"Hey Po! Keep up the great work!" said a nearby duck-like animal, who threw an apple to him. Po swiftly catch it, and he said "I'll do it!" and he ate the apple with one single bite.

Tyler looked at Po, as the panda seemed to be very popular. It was rather interesting, since back home, the fat ones usually didn't had this much popularity. But, then again, Po was the "Dragon Warrior", as they said. And he was the protector of that Valley, and he was a hero. It made sense that he was popular, even because, he was somewhat very friendly and Tyler wondered if he made friends with this facility before he gained the great tittle.

Tyler remembered that he also had friends like that when he was younger. He was not popular, like Po seemed to be, but he had his own affair of friends. And they stayed by his side… for a while… until…

Tyler looked at the ground, it was no time to think about it. It was a new beginning, and he was going to make it worth it. He was not going to think about the past, and he was surely not make the same mistakes. He was going to live as new life, and he was going to live it right.

Tyler was still not believing what the ghost-turtle (again, he did not believed he was thinking it seriously) told him about there being a destiny for him. But he was thankful for this new chance, a new life in a complete new place, with people that never heard about him before, and had no idea of who he was.

He barely even noticed when they finally arrived, and Po said "Here we are!" Tyler looked over, and he saw the same gate to the noodle shop that he had seen in the previous day when he was helping Hundun. "Hope you are hungry, cause the food here is the best!" po said as he guided Tyler inside "Dad! I'm here!" He called.

Tyler took a look inside, and he saw that there was no people in there yet. Maybe they got a little more crowded when it was really lunch time? Maybe. He then heard a voice coming from inside, and he recognized it as the goose's voice "Po, my son, I was wondering when you were going to…" he said as he came into view, a smile on his face and holding a pan. But his smile disappeared as soon as he got his eyes on Tyler.

Mr. Ping gasped, and he immediately said let out a mighty cry as he threw his pan in Tyler, almost hitting him in the face.

And by almost, I mean that it hit the side of his face.

Tyler cried out as he brought his hand to his wounded cheek, and he hear Po say "Dad!" and he heard the sound of metal hitting something, as Po had got another pan in the face, and he groaned in pain.

"Careful, son!" Mr. Ping said, another pan already on his hands and ready to be used "This is the fox who helped Hundun attack you!" he said as he ran in Tyler's direction, and tried to hit him, but Po got in the way. "No, dad!" Po said, trying to shield the fox from his dad "This is Tyler! He saved me from Hundun, remember? He is on our side!"

Tyler looked over Po's shoulder at the goose, who was still glaring daggers at him. Yeah, Tyler knew it was a bad idea. It took a little argument from Po to make his father calm down, and finally, Po made the introductions.

"Dad, this is Tyler. Tyler, I want you to met my dad." He said, and Tyler looked at Mr. Ping, who was seeming not to trust him just yet. Tyler stretched his hand, his palm offered to Mr. Ping. The goose looked at him for a few seconds, and slowly he put his hand… wing… forward, and shook Tyler's hand slowly.

"Well, if my son trusts you, maybe you deserve." He said, and Po seemed happy about. One second later, Tyler was hit in the head by the metal pan, crying out in pain.

"Why is everybody wanting to hurt me!?" Tyler cried out as he nursed his hurt head. Po took one step forward, and he said "Dad, Tyler has came here for lunch. I'll pay for him."

As soon as Mr. Ping heard the mention of money, his face immediately brightened and he immediately offered Tyler a seat, which the fox begrudgingly accepted. Soon Tyler had the menu on his hands, but as soon as he opened it, he saw the barrier of language. There were only Chinese ideograms in the menu, and Tyler had absolutely no idea of how to read.

Po saw Tyler staring at the menu with a puzzled expression, and he shared a look with Mr. Ping when he was taking too long. "So… having problems choosing?" Po asked, and Tyler grumbled, and Po continued "Oh, I know, all seems so good that is hard to choose what to start with."

Tyler sighed, and he said finally "I can't read."

Po and Mr. Ping looked at him. Po seeming to have realized he had said the wrong thing (again) and he seemed a bit guilty, and Mr. Ping had an raised eyebrow "You don't know how to read? Your parents didn't sent you to school?"

Tyler lowered the menu, and he said simply "I'm not from China. I don't know how to read Chinese."

Now it was Mr. Ping's turn to realize he had said the wrong thing. There was a few moments of silence, before Tyler said "So, what do you recommend?"

"Oh, we have the special soup of the day!" Mr. Ping said cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully to Tyler's taste. "It is a new recipe and is in a special promotion." Tyler nodded, and he said "Yeah, I think I'll have it."

"It will be on in a minute!" Mr. Ping said, and turned to his son "Come on Po, soon more people will be here, and I'll need help in the kitchen." So, both panda and goose went inside.

Tyler looked at them as they went inside. He was still trying to understand how a goose could be the father of a panda. Well, maybe things worked a little different in this new world, who know? Or maybe Po could be adopted. That was also possibility.

Tyler waited there for a few minutes, and true to Mr. Ping's words, there were a few customers coming over the place. There were a few bunnies, goats, some pigs and other gooses filling the place and taking their seats.

Tyler soon saw Po moving from table to table in his apron, noting what each table wanted.

_He is a waiter here?_  Tyler thought to himself as he saw Po buzzing from table to table. Tyler had presumed that, as the "Dragon Warrior", who the called him, Po had a job protecting the Valley form attacks, and that he had his own payment for this. He would not have the need or the time to work as waiter into a restaurant. Unless the payment for protecting the Valley was very low.

Or he could be giving a helping hand to his father. That was also a possibility. Tyler had to wait a little more, when Po finally started bringing the orders. Tyler saw when Po walked among the tables, balancing several bows in his arms and even in his leg, and skillfully landing each one of them gracefully into the respective table.

Tyler was rather amazed for seeing just who skilled Po actually was, and how he was flexible and had good balance despite his size. Yeah, the panda really had some skills, and Tyler had to give him that.

Tyler turned his attention to the soup that was in front of him, it had a slightly green and clear aspect, served into a bowl of porcelain and with a spoon in it. Tyler gave it a smell with his new fox snout. It smelled really good, and it seemed to be quite some seasoning, a combination that Tyler could not identify right away, but the smell made his mouth water.

Tyler picked the spoon, filled it with the fluid of the soup, guided it over to his mouth, and spilled the content over his tongue. It was delicious!

Tyler loved the seasoned taste, and he moaned in delight, and he soon picked another spoonful of soup, and then another, and another. Tyler was savoring that soup as if it was some kind of liquid magic. And he was called out when he heard Po's voice. "Enjoying the soup?"

Tyler looked at Po, who was looking at him with a smile on his lips, and Tyler smiled back "Yeah, it is the best soup I have eaten in years." He said, and took another spoonful, and Mr. Ping came by his side, and he said "Anyone who likes my soup is very welcome."

"Then I guess anyone would be welcome." Tyler said "Because you would have to be crazy not to like this soup" he said, taking spoonful after spoonful of soup into his mouth. and Po both smiles as they saw Tyler eating with such enjoyment, and Mr. Ping said "I do the best I can for my customers. This soup will be one of the best items on my menu."

Tyler nodded as he kept eating, and he was going to keep eating. But them, he started feeling a strange feeling in his throat. He groaned a little, and Po looked at him "Something wrong?" Tyler groaned a little, and he said "I think is just an irritation, and he took another spoonful of the soup.

But after the second, he started grumbling his throat, massaging his neck. Po and Mr. Ping both looked at him as he made that sound.

"Tyler, are you alright?" Po asked, and Tyler answer was "I'm not sure. Seems that there is something in my throat."

"Oh, just take a little more of the soup, it will make you feel better." Said Mr. Ping, and Tyler did that. He picked the bowl, and turned it, taking big gulps of the soup, maybe it would help to clean up his throat and make him feel better. But it seemed to be having the opposite effect, as Tyler's throat now was itching more, and he now was rasping his throat.

Some people in the near tables were looking at him as he was making that rasping sounds, as if he was trying to spit out something that was stuck into his throat. Po and Mr. Ping both seemed really worried.

"Tyler, what is wrong?" Po asked, and Tyler said "I don't know. I wasn't like that, it started when I…" Tyler trailed, and he said "When I ate the soup."

"Ssshh!" said Mr. Ping, and he turned to his costumers, and he said "No, he is kidding, there is nothing wrong with the soup!", and he turned to Tyler, and said "Don't blame my soup for your problems!"

Tyler barely minded him, and he kept rasping his throat, rather loudly as his throat was almost aching of itching so much. He was starting to find something rather familiar in this experience. "Mr. Ping…" Tyler rasped "What there is in this soup?"

"Oh, no!" the goose said "First you attack my son, and then you insult my soup, and now you want the recipe?" he said, sounding a bit outraged, but Tyler let out a loud and very raspy sound from his throat. Po turned to his father, and he asked "Dad, what there is in the soup?" There was urgency in his voice, and Mr. Ping now was also worried as he saw Tyler holding his neck, almost as if he was chocking.

"N-noting too much." Mr. Ping said as he looked at Tyler "I just put in it natural ingredients, and regular things. I put some raggies, and some pepper, and also a little of cinnamon, and also I put some rosemary-"

In the moment the word "rosemary" left the goose's beak, Tyler's eyes widened, as he looked at the goose and panda, and he also shouted "ROSEMARY!?"

Everyone in the restaurant almost jumped in place as the fox suddenly reacted "Rosemary!? I'm allergic to rosemary!" Tyler said, rasping his throat one more time and holding his neck as he was doing so. Now Tyler knew perfectly what was going on. He was having an allergic crisis. He had been allergic to rosemary since he was a little kid, and he had an allergic crisis always that he ate that cursed weed.

Apparently, this allergy was one of the characteristics that Oogway told him that he would still have into his new shape. And he had just drank a whole bowl of a soup that had rosemary!

Tyler was panting heavily as he was holding his neck with one hand and used the other to support himself over the table as he rasped loudly. Now almost everyone in the shop was looking at him, and some animals were actually opening a little distance from him, as if he they were afraid of, whatever the fox had, could be contagious.

Po ran to Tyler's side, and he held his shoulder "Tyler!" he said "Tyler, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Tyler rasped as he was taking deep breaths, his throat was itching like hell, and he was now starting to feel a strange tingling over his tongue.

Tyler groaned as he felt that tingling, and Po came near him "Tyler?" he asked, and the fox said "My tongue will start to swell soon." And he rasped his throat again, and he supported himself over the table, to try to keep himself form slumping to the ground. Po was going to help him, but soon, a sound diverged his attention.

"Hey, everyone!" said a nearby voice, and everyone turned around to the entrance of the noddle shop to see a bull holding off a purse in one hand and a knife in the other. He spoke "Sorry for disturbing you in the moment of your lunch, but I would like to gently as for your collaboration." He said, as he entered, and he was followed by some animals: a hog, a croc and a buffalo, all of them holding weapons in their hands.

"So, if you would be kind enough to give us your money, jewelry and any valuable object you may have, I would be the most thankful." He said as he passed the purse from table to table, and he added "Oh, and just for you to know, when people don't collaborate with us, we tend to get somewhat angry."

People looked at the criminals who had just walk in, and Po could only smirk as he put his apron aside, and he said "The job never stops." And he adopts a fighting pose "Hey, dudes!"

The criminals turn to Po, who smirks at them teasingly "You may not know, but you have just crossed the way of the Dragon Warrior." He says, ready for battle, and the hog says "Yeah, so what?" and he raises his own weapon, a hammer, and tries to bring it down at Po, but the panda swiftly catches the object and makes a complete turn, throwing the poor hog to the ground before he even knew what had happened.

The other criminals looked at their fellow comrade on the ground, and their eyes turned to Po, who had that sly smile in the face and the hammer in his hand, and who posed to them in a kung fu pose, and tainted them by making a "come on" with his fingers.

The croc was the first to react, raising his axe and advancing against the panda, who swiftly dodged each swing of that weapon, and managed to grab the croc by his tail, before flipping him and throwing him to another end of the restaurant. He was dazed for a moment, and even more when Mr. Ping hit him in the head with a pan.

Po continued fighting the other animals, dodging the swings of their weapons and then fighting back with punches and kicks and belly hits. Tyler looked at Po as he fought, and he was seeing just how skilled he actually was. The panda was amazingly flexible and agile, considering his weight, and he was showing to be very skilled in close fighting, as he was taking the four guys, all of them more muscled than him, rather easily.

Po moved around as he dodged the blades and punched the guys in the face and kicked them, and he repelled them with an amazing skill. The guys were clearly losing, and if the things went that way, they would be forced to retreat soon.

But the bull, who seemed to be the leader of the criminals, seemed to have noticed it too, as he held out one small bunny in the air, and he said "No one moves!"

All the eyes turned to him, as the young bunny cried out in the bulls grasp, who held a knife dangerously close to the young one.

"My baby!" cried the mother as her son was held up, and the bull was having the knife right on place. Everybody was motionless as they looked at the leader, and soon his companions came next to him, as he glared at the Dragon Warrior, who seemed as afraid as the rest of the shop.

The bull chuckled "Lost your nerve, Dragon Warrior?" he tainted Po, as he held the boy higher, and the mother was still crying out for her baby.

Tyler glared daggers at that guy. He was a man now that he had a hostage. It was easy to be brave when you have an advantage against someone. He knew that if he faced Po on his own he would lose like the rest of his gang. Bringing an innocent kid to this? This guy was really asking for it.

Tyler got up form where he was. He was feeling sick and very uncomfortable, but the anger he felt for that guy was bigger, and he mustered the strength needed to get back to his feet.

"Okay, let's try again." The bull said "Now, my friends are going to pass by any of you, and you will put any money or anything valuable into their bags, and you will not try-"

"Hey, you!"

The bandits turned to the source of their voices, and their eyes widened when they saw Tyler. The fox now was having full allergy to the rosemary. Not only his tongue had swelled, and now was hanging out of his mouth, as his whole face seemed to have swelled. His cheeks were puffed and so was all the area around his eyes, as well as his neck, making it look like he had somehow fattened his whole face.

"Le' the kid go now!" he said.

The bandits all screamed in fear when they saw him, and so did Po, slightly shocked for seeing Tyler like that. The whole shop was now staring at him as his face was in a way a fox's face should not normally be.

"What is that!?" asked the croc in fear

"I don't know, but it looks angry!" said the hog, and Tyler looked at them, giving one step ahead, and they all retreated one step.

"What happened to his face?" asked the bull, and the buffalo said "I had a cousin who once got something that made his face go all like that too!"

Tyler looked at them as he wondered what they were talking about. That was when he brought his hands to his face, and he realized that it was completely swelled. It was his allergy, and that one was particularly strong. Well, that was what happened when you ate something you were highly allergic to.

Tyler would have to worry about it later, as he looked to the bandits, who all looked at him with what seemed to be fear. Tyler then heard the croc saying "Do you think it is contagious?"

Tyler would have smirked if his face wasn't so swelled, and then, he rasped his throat as it was still itching, as he raised his hands and advanced slightly against the bandits. They all cried out, and the leader held the knife in Tyler's direction and he said "S-s-s-stay way!"

Tyler gave another step forward, letting out a long groan to scare then, his hands outstretched as if he wanted to grab them. The bull cried out, and he threw the little bunny at Tyler. The fox had to think fast to catch the bunny in mid-air, and hold him against his chest for safety. He looked at the thugs again, and he raised his free hand, and rasped loudly in their direction.

That did the trick.

The thugs all cried out in fear, as their leader said "Let's get out of here!", and the hog added "And burn our clothes!" and they all ran away screaming, running away from the fox and his "contagious condition".

Tyler watched as they went away, and then, he turned his attention to the young bunny in his arms. The small kid looked at him with wide eyes, looking at his swelled face. Tyler then turned his attention to the rest of the noodle shop, and noticed that everybody was looking at him with wide eyes. Some of them actually staring, even Po, and Mr. Ping was very next to his son, almost as if he wanted to hide behind him.

Tyler looked at the bunny woman who was the mother of the young bunny, and he offered his son back, saying "I believe phis is your son." He said, as his tongue was still swelling, and it was becoming harder to talk. She picked her son back, and then Tyler rasped again, making a few people in the noodle shop stare at him and flinch. Now that the immediate danger was gone, Tyler could focus on his allergy, and he felt his whole face itching and his shirt seemed to be quite tight, as his neck had swelled.

"Tyler?" Po asked, giving one step ahead "Is that you?"

"mmhmm." Tyler said as he nodded at the panda, rasping his throat again, and louder, again making people around him flinch. Po looked at him worried, and he asked "Is… is this… your allergy?" Once again Tyler nodded.

"Does it feels as bad as it looks?" Po asked, and Tyler said "A little worse." And he rasped his throat again, a loud, as if he wanted to spit out something that was utterly stuck on his throat. Po looked at him for a while, and he said "Oh, sorry about that."

"P'ease, could you take me to medic?" Tyler asked, and Po seemed to snap out of it "Oh! Right!" he said, as he rushed to Tyler's side, and he looked briefly at his dad "Huh, dad, I'm going to take Tyler to the healer, do you take care of things in here while I'm gone?"

Mr. Ping looked at his son, and he said, "Sure, go on, he seems to really need it." And has he said that, Tyler rasped his throat loudly, as if to assure what the goose had just said. Po then rushed with him through the door, and headed outside, Tyler rasping his throat all the way, and his breathing as starting to get heavy and troubled, and the goose said "But come back later, I have some other clients to attend, and I'll need help!". As they left, Mr. Ping looked to the rest of the restaurant, who stared at the fox and the panda as they were going away, and then he said "So, anyone want the special soup of the day?"

As they went outside, they didn't realized the three pairs of eyes that widened when they saw Tyler like that. As they passed, Crane, Viper and Mantis reunited in the ground, and they stared at the direction they had went.

"W-was that… Tyler?" said Viper, looking at the direction they had went with wide eyes, and Crane, with his eyes widen too, said "I think so…" And they all looked at that direction for a few moments, before Mantis said "What happened to his face!?"

* * *

Po guided Tyler across the village, to the place where he said there was a medic. They scared a few passers who flinched a little, jumped, or even let out small cries as they saw Tyler. Some small children even screamed and ran when they saw him. Tyler was not surprised by that, after all, he now was a face-swelled fox that was breathing heavily and making loud rasping noises with his throat. He probably was the kind of vision they didn't had every day in there.

Po guided him to a home in which the healer lived, and the said healer was one white colored bunny, who also jumped into a start when he saw Tyler, but who let him and Po inside when he heard the explanation of the true situation in there.

Inside, Tyler saw a few people in there, waiting to be attended, and there were a few healers in there, attending for them. They all stopped for a moment and started at Tyler was he passed by them with Po by his side. These stares were starting to let Tyler nervous, and he was thankful when they went inside one of them rooms, and were covered from view by a curtain.

"So, you said it was an allergy, right?" asked the doctor, as he examined Tyler, and the fox nodded at him, and Po said "Yeah, he ate a soup in my father's noddle shop and then he started getting like that." And as Po said that, Tyler rasped his throat, as he had been doing every two minutes since he got in that place.

The small medic examinated him, and he made some questions "So, what are your symptoms, I mean, besides the obvious?"

"My th'oat itch." Tyler said "And I fel' dizzy. And my eyes hurth." He said, and wondered if the medic nodded as he heard it. "So, it was with rosemary, right?" And Tyler nodded, and the medic said "Well, this allergy seems to be pretty strong, but I have something that will help."

Tyler looked at the small doctor as he went to a nearby table, and grabbed pot and take out from it a few herbs. He mixed it with a few other herbs, and started mixing them and crushing them into a small recipient 'till it turned into some kind of paste. He then mixed it with water until it was a liquid, and he came back to Tyler, offering it to him "Drink it. It will help stop the itching and the swelling you diminish."

Tyler picked the greenish fluid into that recipient that was offered to him. He smelled it, and it had some smell of a fish that was almost passing the point. Tyler flinched the best he could with his face like that, and he asked the doctor "Do I need?"

"Unless you want the allergy to continue." Was his answer, and Tyler knew that he had no choice. He sighed, and he sipped at it, and the taste was horrible. Tyler made a very funny face as he felt it, but the medic seemed to be approving.

"Take small gulps." He said, "Soon it will start making effect, and you will start feeling better."

Tyler nodded, and took one small gulp after the other, making faces each time the thing went inside his mouth and touched his tongue. Tyler had to force himself to swallow it to prevent the thing from staying into his mouth more time than it was actually needed.

"Doctor Zhuo." Called a sheep, opening the curtains slightly, and making the bunny look at her "There is someone out here who wants to see you."

The bunny nodded at her, and turned to Po and Tyler and said "I have to go a moment, keep drinking it. I'll be back soon to check you out." And with this said, he went outside, leaving |Po and Tyler alone in the room, as Tyler continued to ship at the biter medicine, flinching slightly each time he did so. Well, at least the itching was stopping.

"So, I guess this didn't quite went as I expected." Said Po, and Tyler said "I notice'." And Po answer was "Well, but it was still a good start."

Tyler stared at him with a "you can't be serious" look, and he said "Po, look a' me." He said, gesturing to his swelled face "I don't think this is good." Hes adi, as he took another sip, and made a face, and Po said "Yeah, but you did a good thing to day."

Tyler looked at him questioning, as Po said "You helpled save a small kid."

Tyler stopped for a moment, and Po continued "That guy had the kid on his clutches, and you made him drop him and run!" Tyler looked at him, and he said "I ju't scared him wit' my face."

"Still, you made him drop the kid." Po insisted "You prevented a young innocent from getting hurt. And you gave him back to his mother. You did great today, and in your first day as a kung fu learner! This is totally awesome!"

Tyler looked at Po, as he was starting to realize Po was somehow right. Tyler had indeed helped someone. Even if it was not in a way he would have planned to. Still, thinking he had saved a small kid from getting hurt. This made him smile a little. Tyler then sipped into the medicine again, and his face contorted again.

* * *

Doctor Zhuo went outside, to the place he had been told that there was someone wanting to talk to him, and what wasn't his surprised when he found out masters Crane, Viper and Mantis, from the Furious Five just outside his workplace.

"Oh! The Furious Five!" he said "What an honor! What brings you here?"

Viper was the first to speak "We wanted to ask about the fox that entered in here just a few minutes ago with the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh, that's a fox?" the medic asked, looking back to his hospital "I was trying to wonder what he is."

"Yeah, he looks strange." Said Mentis, and Crane then spoke "But, can you tell what made him look like that?"

"Oh, it was an allergy." The medic said "Or, at least, that was what the Dragon Warrior told me." He said "It seemed that the fox ate a soup that had rosemary, and he had an allergic reaction."

The animals shared a look "All of that because of an allergy?" asked Mantis, an Crane said "It almost seems my cousin when he eats kiwi." And Viper said "But, is the fox okay?"

"Oh, yes, sure, it is just some allergy, it is quite strong, but it is not too serious." He said "I just gave him some medicine for this, and he will brand as new in a few minutes. Still, it is good he came quickly to here, or else, it could have gotten much worse."

The animals nodded, and the doctor was about to go back inside, when Viper said "Doc, could you please don't tell Po and the fox that we were here?"

The bunny looked at them, and he nodded, and so, he went back inside.

As he disappeared inside, the animals turned to each other "So, he is allergic to rosemary?" said Mantis, and Crane says "I understand him. When my allergies get too strong it affects me greatly." Viper nodded, and she said "Well, let's just hope he is okay. And let's still keep an eye at him."

 

 


End file.
